Geek to Chic!
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Sakura is a girl with an A in academics and a F in fashion.It's her senior year and she wants to go out with a bang.So she's substituting her old life with a new one and adding a little attitude.And what's with the school playboy?SasSak.
1. Chapter 1

New Story :)

Geek to Chic

Summary:Sakura Haruno is your average nerd. She's got an A+ in academics and an F- in fashion. It's her senior year and she's tired of being the school geek. So she substitutes X(Her old lifestyle) with Y(A whole new look) and adding a little attitude to the equation. And what's with the school's playboy Sasuke Uchiha? SasSak.

Regular

_Thoughts_

**Actions...for example...BOOM! lol**

****Chapter 1****

**Tap Tap Tap.**

"Psst...Haruno," I turned in my seat to face the boy behind me,"What's the answer to the bonus question?"

_Should've figured._

"C," I turned back around and began drumming my fingers on the desk. Just a couple more minutes and I'd be outta this place. Our teacher stood, pushing her big round glasses further up the bridge of her nose. I did the same with my own.

"Is everyone finished with their exams?" Quiet "yeses" resounded from around the small room as my classmates passed their papers to the front of their rows.

**BRING!**

_Finally! _I grabbed my books, hugging them to my chest, and began my walk across the class.

"Have a good Spring Break everyone!" I gave a final nod to my teacher as I made my way to the front doors and out to my black Cadilac CTS.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a senior at Konoha High and am known as the official school nerd. All throughout my highschool life everyone has considered me the smart, quiet, non-exsistant girl with the weird, obnoxious, pink hair, and yes, despite what you may be thinking, it is natural. I dress and act like a 40 year old and have just about nothing in common with most of the girls in my school, which is why I don't really fit in. I've never had a date with a boy, let alone actually talked to one other then helping them with their homework.

But all of these things are about to change. I'm sick of being the geek and not even getting so much as a glance from anyone of the male species. It's my senior year for crying out loud! And Sakura Haruno is going out with a **bang**!

I pulled into the driveway, locking my car, and went straight to my room. I set my books down on the desk and made my way to my walk-in closet. First order of business, get rid of all clothes. I've got money in the bank and I am going shopping! I'm not really sure what's in style though...so I'm going to request help from my bestfriends' sister, Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, she is basically the diva of Konoha High. She's got all the lastest clothes, wears her hair in all the newest styles, and has an all around passion for fashion, which is why I'm requesting her help for my new mission.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto," Naruto Uzumaki. He's kind of in the popular crowd of Konoha High, but he's still my bestfriend, ever since elementary school. He isn't the type to drop someone just because they aren't in the same crowd, because, despite what you may believe, he wasn't always as popular as he is now. I'm not going to get personal because it's not my business to share, but let's just say puberty hit late, but when it hit, it hit good.

"Sakura-chan! What's good?"

"Is your sister around?"

"Ino? Yea...hold on," I sat on hold for a good 10 minutes before I heard a female voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino. It's Sakura Haruno."

"Um...hey? What's up?"

"I actually need a favor," So I asked her to meet me at the cafe in the Konoha Mall in 15 minutes so I could explain everything in person.

****15 Minutes Later****

"No freakin way! Of course I'll help! I was soooo waiting for this since like, forever!" I wasn't exactly sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so I just ignored the comment.

"Ok, but I'm keeping it quiet, so you can't tell anyone," She nodded her head vigorously, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the cafe.

"Ok! Let's shop till we drop! First we need to do something about those glasses, and a new hairstyle wouldn't kill either," I would consider that as constructive criticism.

****2 Weeks Later****

I threw my hair into a messy bun and looked at my appearance in my full-length mirror. The change was still new to me, but it was actually kind of nice.

It was around 10pm and Ino was coming over early to help me get ready for my first day back to school. Like my change in looks, I discovered that despite what I used to think, Ino Yamanaka wasn't so bad either. We actually got really close over the last 2 weeks. We've gone to the mall and had lunch at the local cafe 3 times since I first asked her for her help with my makeover. So I'm hoping this will be the start of a really good friendship.

I shut off my light and climbed into my warm, cozzy, twin-sized bed, way too excited to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be the begining of my new life.

****The Next Morning****

"OMG! I cannot wait! You look soooo awesome!" Ugh, high-pitched squealing at 6am was definantely something I was not used to.

"Ok. Hair? Check. Makeup? Check. Cutest outfit ever! Check, check, and check! I think it's time! Are you ready Sak?" I took in a deep breath and nodded. First lesson in attitude, total confidence...or atleast make them believe you have it.

So with my new-found looks and courage I decended the stairs with Ino by my side and headed to Konoha High.

****End Of Chapter 1****

Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank You :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Yet I do own this plot :) So enjoy!

Oh and I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers!

**Mangagirl4**

**Bulla49**

**Rose Tiger**

AND

**Phoenixfire211**

Thank you guys so much and I hope to see more reviews in the future :)

****Chapter 2****

Ever feel like you were moving in slow motion? Like you were living in a movie? Well this was exactly how I was feeling as Ino pretty much busted down the front doors to the school. We walked side by side, slomo still in effect, stopping when we were in full view of everyone.

The blonde elbowed me in the ribs, signaling me to what she had made me practice with her all week long. The "epic" hair-flip. Simutaneously we removed our hairties from our not-so equal in length hair, shaking it wildly, and ending with a striking pose consisting of the oh-so famous Triple C Smirk. C=Cool, C=Calm, and C=Confident.

The stares from everyone were definantely nerveracking, but I kept my composer, seeing as if I slipped even the slightest I would get another painful jab in my left side. As we came to the corner I took a deep breath. This hallway was for the popular kids only, which meant no-geeks aloud! And considering I was one of them for practically my entire life, I had never set foot in this hall for fear of being humiliated.

"Sak! Comeon! Were gunna be late! Here, I know what'll help. Some girl-power theme music!" Oh no she was not...

**Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun BOW CHICA WOW WOW! Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun BOW CHICA WOOW WOOOOOOW!**

...yes she was. The girl dragged me around the corner, music blarring embarrasingly from her ipod nano.

"Whe-whew!" What was that? Was that a whistle? I looked in the direction the foreign noise had come from. Three boys gave me their best smirks, and the smirked that graced my lips in return felt almost too natural.

"There ya go chiha! That's how it's done! Damn girl you're a natural!" My smirk widened as we came up to my crazy,bestfriends locker. Naruto had not seen my transformation yet, and what a better way to test it out then on someone you've known your entire life?

I pushed the locker so it was opened full swing, leaning against it, tapping him on the shoulder, and putting on my best flirty face.

"Hey Naru-kunnn,"

"Hey Saku...rA-CHAN! Woah Mama! Sweet Baby Jesus of all Ramen!" the look on the blue-eyed boys face was priceless, I had never seen such a look from my bestie since he had discovered that ramen came in different flavors when we were both eight.

He looked me up and down, examining my new Ed hardy tank-top, which was quite low-cut, my new jean mini-skirt, with my matching white Ed Hardy peep-toe high-heels. He looked at my hair which Ino had done earlier this morning, making it the perfect combination of sleek, straight, and volume. Finally he directed his attention to my, now revealed, sea-foam green eyes, which were outlined by black eyeliner, topped with some light-pink eyeshadow, and mascara. We had also threw some light-pink lipgloss on my now plump-looking lips.

(A/N: These are the links to pictures of the clothes that Sakura was wearing.)

Shirt-.

Skirt-.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=12797503

Shoes-?main_page=popup_image&pID=6&zenid=e76ggcvqibdhmutua4hs1q1fa6

The knucklehead let a foxy grin appear on his face as he shut his lockerand draped an arm over my petite shoulders.

"Well hello there. You must be new. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You don't have to introduce yourself though, cause I can already see that you're H-O-T HOT!"

My smirk widened once more.

"Nope, she's not new. That is the Sakura Haruno! Back and hotter than ever!" Leave it to Ino to announce my existance to the entire world.

"You could definantely say that again. Actually don't bother, I'll do the honors." We all about-faced to see who the voice was coming from.

"Hey Teme! You made it on time today!"

This boy was by far the heavenly creature I had ever laid eyes on. He had the body of a God, his ebony colored locks framed his porcelein face perfectly, then spiked up in the back, and he owned a pair of the sexiest onyx eyes I could possibly ever dream of! Who was this God-like creature you ask? This fine specimen of the male species is none other than Konoha High's official school heartthrob and playboy Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto glared and the Uchiha boy switched his gaze to me, allowing the perfect smirk to lay on his features.

"Did it hurt?" I stared at him like he had just tried to convince me that he was ugly. Kind of like this O.o?

"Did what hurt?" His smirk widened and I could feel my heart pounding it's way out of my chest.

"When you fell from Heaven. Cause baby with looks like those you must be an angel." I couldn't believe I had fallen for such a cheesy line! Both blonde siblings rolled their light-blue eyes. I just put on a smirk equal to the Uchiha boys.

"Not as much as it's going to hurt you when I walk away. Comeon Ino, we're beyond late." The Yamanaka girl smirked, waving goodbye to her brother and the playboy legend.

"Well you know what they say, 'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave'." Finally rounding the corner the hyperactive girl let out a squeal loud enoough for a deaf man in Africa to hear.

"That, Sakura Haruno, was done like a true playgirl. I cannot believe the Sasuke Uchiha was just beaten at his own game!" I let out a true, genuine smile. This was turning out to be the most amazing time on my entire life!

****With Sasuke and Naruto****

****Sasuke POV****

The pink-haired vixen disappeared around the corner, leaving me and the dobe alone in the desserted hall. I had never been denied by a girl before, but that just made it all the more exciting.

"Hn. Dobe, what's that girls name?"

"Why Teme? Got the hot's for Sakura-chan?" He nudged my side, not realizing how right he actually was, and the plans I was already formulating in my head to make "Sakura-chan" mine.

****End of Chapter 2****

Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave some reviews please! I greatly appreciate them! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They were extremely appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot :)

****Chapter 3****

****Sakura POV****

Even though I was late, Kurenai-sensei had excused me, seeing as I had never been late before. The first few periods of the day had gone by quickly, and it was time for lunch. I walked down the hall to my new locker, which Ino had gotten me switched to earlier that morning. I placed my books on the top self and sighed, my feet were really starting to hurt. I closed my locker and almost jumped ten feet when I was met by Ino's bright-blue eyes almost two inches away from my own.

"Jesus Ino! You scared the shit outta me!" She gave me her best puppy-dog face.

"I'm sorry Sak! Anyways, I have some people I'd like to meet!" Shifting to her left she pointed to two other girls who waved to me.

"Hi!" Said one of them. She had brown hair which was twisted up into two buns ontop of her head, and chocolate colored eyes, "I'm TenTen. It's nice to meet you!" I nodded in return, looking to her right at the timid-looking girl standing next to her.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She's a little shy but once you get to know her she's awesome!" Hinata had short raven hair and piercing, white eyes that could possibly see through my soul. I wasn't sure though, seeing as she hadn't looked me in the eye yet. I smiledand stuck out my hand.

"It's really nice to meet you both. I hope we can all be really good friends!" The shy raven-head smiled, shaking my hand.

"Ok, well enough chit-chat! Let's go to lunch, I'm starved!" I laughed at my blonde friend as she linked arms with me and dragged me to the cafeteria.

****In the Cafeteria****

Ino brought me to a table where there were two boys sitting each with a lunch tray that consisted of a bowl of ramen and some rice.

"Guys! This is Sakura Haruno. She's gunna be chillin' with us from now on!" They both turned to face us, and I recognized the one boys eyes.

"This is Neji Hyuuga, he's Hinata's cousin." I knew it. Those same eyes. And let me tell you, when I said they seemed like they could see through my soul, I was not exaggerating in the least. He had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and, I must say, was very attractive.

The other just glanced at me, seeming not to have a care in the world.

"And this is Lazy Ass, a.k.a Shikamaru Nara." He went back to eating after giving a slight wave of his hand and mummbling something that sounded alot like "troublesome". He had spiky brown hair that reminded me of a pineapple and dark brown eyes. We all got our lunches and sat down.

"So Sakura, what brings you to Konoha High?" Man. Was I really that invisible? I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciated the attempt that TenTen was making at getting to know me and all, but I mean...seriously?

"Well actually I've gone here the past four years," She looked at me like I had three heads, then realization dawned her features.

"No way!" Even though she didn't say what she meant outloud, we all knew what she was thinking.

"Yup, I turned Sakura Haruno from geek to chic, Ino Yamanaka style!"

"Thanks Ino."

"Aw comeon Sak! You can't even deny that you were a total bookworm." This, I had to admit, was true.

"Well either this was fate, or you've become one of my many stalkers." That voice, that deep oh-so sexy voice.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I teased, earning another gorgeous smirk.

"Looks like Uchiha's got himself another toy eh?"

"I wouldn't be so sure Neji," TenTen replied causing me to adorn a smirk of my own.

"Hmm...well he is kinda cute, I could use another teddybear."

"Hn. As long as we get to cuddle." The raven-head snaked his muscular arms around my waist, sending butterflies through my stomach. I put my hands on his well toned chest, drawing little invisible circles with my right index finger, our lips inches apart.

"Too bad I lost interest in stuffed animals when I was nine." I unwrapped his arms from around me and picked up my tray, dumping it in the trash and walking out the doors.

****With Sasuke****

****Sasuke POV****

"Too bad I lost interest in stuffed animals when I was nine." Did I just hear that right? Was this girl really turning me down for the second time in a row?

She unwrapped my arms from around her petite figure and walked out of the room, Ino and the other girls following.

Looking around the table I could everyone else trying to control their laughter.

"Crash and BURN Teme!" What a loudmouth. I just smirked though. That Sakura girl was very interesting.

"It's ok Dobe. I like them feisty anyways." One thing everyone knows: Uchiha's love a challenge, and Sakura Haruno was most definantely a challenge.

****With Sakura****

****Sakura POV****

"I cannot even believe this! Not only have you turned down the Sasuke Uchiha, but twice in one day! You're like a playgirl goddess that was just waiting to be discovered!" The other girls nodded in agreement with Ino's statement. I couldn't fight the smile that was spread from ear to ear on my face. It was such a strange feeling, yet a very good one at that.

"You do realize now that you've started this little game you two got going on that he won't give up until he wins right?" TenTen looked at me, I continued to smile.

"Like he would really persue someone like her. As if."

"Ugh. Don't even tell me."

****End of Chapter 3****

All done :) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope to see more :)

Chapter 4

****Sakura POV****

"Ugh. Don't even tell me."

"Haha. Well if it isn't Yamanaka and he band of outcasts." Ino let out a low growl. I stepped forward.

"Outcasts? Us? Please, have you even looked in a mirror? Just your hair is enough to classify you as a freak." Karin. She had nauseous bright red hair that made her look like a firecrotch with eyes to match and big round glasses. She looked at me analyzingly, letting out a witch-like laugh.

"Sakura Haruno? The geek from algebra? Since when did you grow a pair?" I scoffed.

"Funny. Well unfortunantely I'm not man enough to grow a pair of my own, but I figured I'd do you a favor and take yours. Though it really didn't lessen your manly complexion." Ino and TenTen were doing all they could not to crack up. Even Hinata was stiffling a couple giggles. Karin was Konoha High's bitch. I'm quite glad I'm getting the chance to stand up to her now, seeing as nobody else does. She runs around this school like she's queen bee and it makes me sick. The redhead had a look odf shock and anger plastered on her face. I just continued to smirk at her.

"Ugh. You know, no matter who you hang out with you're still the biggest loser in this school and that's never going to change."

"And just because you wear five pounds of makeup everyday and dress nice doesn't mean everyone's still not repulsed by your face." The look on the Karin's face was priceless. Those laughs that were being supressed rang through the hall and for a second I thought she was going to cry. But I guess not all my wishes can't come true in one day.

"Well...whatever! Girls lets bounce. Karin out!" Firecrotch and her goonies walked, more like stomped, away, leaving us victorious.

"To think I'd live to see the day Karin shut her mouth. The Heavens must be listening to my prayers!" the blonde raised her arms to the sky, an ear to ear smile across her features. I laughed, completely agreeing with her.

"I can't believe we've never talked before! You're mad chill!" Aw. TenTen was already growing on me. Hinata nodded in her shy little way, but we all knew what she meant.

After exchanging a few goodbyes we parted ways to finish our last few periods of the day. We also exchanged IM addresses so I was sure we would all be talking again later.

****Sakura's House****

****Sakura's POV****

Finishing up my english assignment I sighed, thanking God that my homework was finally done. I dropped my books on the desk and sat down in my pink swivel chair, spinning around a couple times just for the hell of it. Oh comeon, you can't tell me you don't do that when you sit in one, it can be so entertaining!

Anyways, I opened up my laptop and logged on to my IM account. Ino was already online, so I double clicked her screenname and typed in the message box.

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Heyy.

Yes, XoxCherrySweetXoX was my screenname. Ino had come up with it saying that IMing was manditory.

.:BadBeautifulBlonde:.-Hey gurl!

XoXCherrySweetXoX-What's up?

.:BadBeautifulBlonde:.-Nm. Listenin 2 my ipod, just chillin, u?

XoXCherrySweetXoX- Just got done with my homework, bored.

.:BadBeautifulBlonde:.-Ew. U actually do that shit? Haha. That's what homerooms 4! U really needa get out more!

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Very true. I agree lol.

.:BadBeautifulBlonde:.-Well Friday I heard Uchiha is havin a party! We soooo have 2 go! 2marrow we'll go shopping for the perfect party dresses! :)!

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Why would I wanna go 2 that egotistical jerks party?

.:BadBeautifulBlonde:.-Because I garuntee you've never been 2 1 and 2nd I garuntee you wanna see him ;)!

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Ew! No way! I'll admit he's good looking but he's so conceited.

.:BadBeautifulBlonde:.-Awww comeon Sak! Pweassseeeeeeeee? :(

I sighed for what felt like the billionth time during our conversation. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I was going to go for Ino. Not to see that sexy man cand- I mean asswhole. Nope, just for Ino!

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Ok. 4 you! Mall 2marrow after school?

.:BadBeautifulBlonde:.-Yay! :D! And of course! But I g2g, I gotta go pick up the pizza 4 dinner. I'll ttyl :)

XoXCherrySweetXoX-K. Byeeee :)

Ino logged off, but I stayed online incase Naruto decided to pop on. Since I'd been hanging with the girls we hadn't talked much except for in school. And despite how much I might regret saying this later, I kinda missed him.

*RockinRamenKing* Has logged on.

Speak of the devil.

*RockinRamenKing*-SAKURA-CHAN! :D

XoXCherrySweetXoX- Heyy Naruto-kun :)

*RockinRamenKing*-Whatcha dooiiinnnnnn?

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Nm, Just got done talkin 2 Ino, u?

*RockinRamenKing*-Eatin.

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Eatin whattt? Lol.

*RockinRamenKing*-RAMENNNNN! :D!

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Why'd I ask? Lmfao.

*RockinRamenKing*-Haha. So u guys comin 2 Teme's party on Friday?

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Unfortunately, ur sister is forcing me...

*RockinRamenKing*-Aw comeon Sakura-chan, Teme's not that bad. It just takes time 2 get to know him. U and him make a cuteee coupleee :P ahaha.

I knew I would regret my words.

XoXCherrySweetXoX-...No Way...

I thought about it...and I'm pretty sure I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.

*RockinRamenKing*-Comeon Sakura-chan! I really don't think I've ever seen him try to hard in my life!

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Can't help that the rest of the school's population of gurls are sluts.

*RockinRamenKing*-U r very stubborn Sakura-chan...but that's why I luv u :) But who can blame Teme? Ur smokin ;)

XoXCherrySweetXoX-Haha I know ;P. Well I g2g. I'll see u 2marrow.

*RockinRamenKing*-Kk. Byyeeee Sakura-channnnn! :D

I logged off and shut my laptop. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I jumped in the shower, letting the hot water engulf my body. Tomorrow would be another day and shopping, which with Ino, was bound to be exhausting.

Friday Sasuke Uchiha would be having a huge party. Why did it make my heart flutter just thinking about it? It was only a stupid party. Ugh that ego maniac's smirk was stuck in my head. WHY! Well, I'm sure it was only a temporary thing cause by everyone talking about him so much. It'll go away. Right?

****End of Chapter 4****

Well it wasn't one of my best chapters, but I'm sure the next one will be awesome! Leave some reviews pleaseee :)


	5. Chapter 5

Are you guys ready for this cause this is the longest chapter that I have written for this story yet! I know I'm so ready so here it goes! Enjoyyyy :)

Chapter 5

****Sakura POV****

Did she really have to pick out so many dresses?

"I thought we were going to a party, not auditioning for Japan's Next Top Model," Ino just laughed though I couldn't see the humor in what I had said.

"It's only a couple and we need to find the perfect dress! That includes trying on a variety of them."

I sighed in defeat, letting the blue-eyed girl shove me into the biggest dressing room we could find, dropping off the dresses on the seat. Jesus, it was like loading truck dumping off bricks at a construction site.

The first dress was a sleeveless red one with ruffles on the top and came down to right above my knees.

"Nah. Next!"

Ugh. We were going to be here for hours...

The second one was a spaghetti strapped blue one that fell loosely down to my shins.

"Deff not! Next!"

Scratch that...at this rate we were going to miss the goddamned party.

Ten minutes of trying on dresses seemed like hours, it almost felt hopeless. There was this one green dress that came down to my knees and had short sleeves. I liked it, but the almighty dress goddess Ino Yamanaka had said absolutely not.

Finally I had come to the last dress in the mountain of them I had gone through. I threw it on and walked out of the dressing room.

"OH EM GEE!"

Ok. That's another no.

"It's perfect! This is the one!" She squealed, jumping up and down, causing me to smile. Not because I had finally found my so-called perfect dress, but because we could finally go home!

"Comeon Sak! Now we have to go find shoes and jewelry!"

Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?

****Friday Afternoon****

We had all decided to meet up with Naruto and Ino at their house to get ready. I walked with TenTen since she had come over my place after school and we would all be riding in Hinata's car since there would be drinking and Hinata refused to drink.

I had tried to convince Ino the we could take my car but she had said that first drink comes with first party, and I really didn't feel like arguing seeing as I would never win. So that's how we had decided that the ravenhead would be our DD.

Comeon Sakura cheer up! The dress can't be that bad," She was right, but on the other hand it was something I was definantely not something I would usually wear.

"I know, maybe I'm just a little nervous. Just not used to the whole party life that's all."

"No reason to be nervous! It's just a stupid party," Yea. TenTen was right, it was just a stupid party. But if it was just that, then why was I feeling so nauseous?

We finally arrived at the blonde sibling's house and knocked on the door to be greeted by a half naked Naruto.

"Well hello there ladies. I know, I know, you want this. But unfortunately I will not be offering my services till after I have had a few drinks. You're both welcome to come back later, I'll even give you lovely women a discount," We both rolled our eyes, pushing past my dork of a bestfriend and went straight to the other blonde's room.

Hinata was already present with her raven locks curled and makeup on that brought out her ivory eyes. Ino had her hair straightened and up in a messy bun with a few loose strands in random places. Makeup also adorned her features to bring out her sky blue ones.

"Hey girls! T-minus two hours to get ready! So let's get to work! Sakura, sit in this chair, TenTen sit in the other one. Let's get ready to party hardy!"

****Two Hours Later****

It was now six-thirty, leaving us plenty of time to finish our last minute touches and get to the Uchihas, seeing as the party starts at seven.

Ino was sporting a strapless light-blue dress that was loose at the top and tightened at the bottom. There was a yellow belt right below her breast and she wore a pair of matching peep-toe stilletos.

TenTen wore a brown spaghetti-strapped dress that had a green bow that tied around the back in the middle and layered down to about her knees with matchin green flats. Hinata had done her hair so that the front was pulled out of her face and the rest was let down in long banana curls.

Hinata wore an outfit similar to Ino's, except hers was a white bubble dress and came down to her knees. She had on a dark purple three-quarter, quarter sleeved jacket and a pair of matching flats.

"Comeon Forehead! Get out of the bathroom already! You look fine!"

"No!" I shouted through the door. I heard Ino's door open and the sound of my knucklehead bestfriends voice.

"Are you guys ready yet? We're gunna be late to Teme's party!"

"Yea well we could leave if SAKURA would come out of the bathroom. Sak you look good, I told you that like eight times already!"

"Sakura-chan! I'm sure you look hot! Comeon!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was a longsleeve, lowcut, plain black one that had a powder pink belt around my lower abdomen and came down to my high thigh. It was very tight, showing each and everyone of my curves and quite frankly made me very uncomfortable. It was accompanied by a pair of giant hoop earrings and a pair of peep-toe stilletos to match the belt. Ino-pig had done my hair so that there was a little poof in the front where my bangs usually were and the rest was pin straight, coming down to the middle of my back.

I sighed. How selfish was I being? I was holding everyone up from having a goodtime because of a stupid, slutty dress.

"I swear if I have to break down this door-" I turned the knob, stepping out of the bathroom to a room of wide eyes.

"Is it really that bad!"

"No! Not at all! You look-"

"Super freakin' HOT!" Ew...was that drool?

"Ok. Let's go!" We all climbed into Hinata's white Escalade and headed off to the Uchiha's.

After a good ten minute ride we arrived infront of a huge gorgeous mansion in which lights and blarring music could be seen and heard from within it's walls.

I took a deep breath before hopping out of the truck and up to the front doors. Ino linked arms with me, a cheesy smile on her face as we walked through the opened front door.

"THE PARTY'S HERE!" She yelled, gaining the attention of most of the people there which suprised me. There were about 200-300 people dancing and drinking and just having an all in all good time, yet as I looked I could not spot the ravenhaired host.

Immediately I was dragged to where there were about ten kegs. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and jumped in suprise.

"Easy there sweetthang. Here have your sexy ass a drink." Speak of the devil. I hesitated before taking the cup out of Sasuke's firm hand and taking a sip. I crinkled my nose at the taste, earning a giggle from Ino and a smirk from the playboy.

"Not a drinker? Well that'll change by the end of the night. Now if you will sadly excuse me I have some mingling to do."

"Please don't hesitate to leave, I won't miss you too much, I promise." He removed his arm from my shoulders and walked into the crowd, disappearing from view. I took another look at the red plastic up in my hands and downed the rest of it's contents, not really caring about the taste.

"Woohoo! Go Sak!" She took my cup, refilling it, and downed her own.

After about three more cups or so I was feeling quite buzzed, dancing with the girls on the floor, though I was pretty sure my feet were well off the ground.

"See, I tolllddd you this wass funnnnnn!" I could tell Ino was feeling good too, but I could only laugh, "I'm soooo gladd you decideded to comee Sakkkk!" I nodded, finishing off another cup.

"Me too," I felt a strong arm fall over my shoulders. At first I thought it was Sasuke, but I turned my head to meet a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Names Kenju. How you doin'?" He winked and I blushed. This boy had short spiky brown hair and a very attractive smile. Not to mention a hot bod.

"Goood," I slurred,"my names Sakura."

"Sakura huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. How bout a couple dances?" I looked to Ino and she nodded vigorously.

"Soundss goood." I let the boy bring me to another area of the room. A new song began to play.

**I like a punk-rock chick with hair just like Rhianna, like a gogo girl who dance like Lady GaGa...**

He stood behind me, putting his muscular arms around my waist, and I began grinding with him to the beat.

****Sasuke POV****

I downed another drink with the dobe and looked out into the crowd of people from my school.

"Oi, Teme! Look at Sakura-chan go!" I looked to where his finger was pointing and saw the pinkhaired girl dancing with a boy, swaying and grinding with him to the beat. I frowned.

"Hn. Whatever, she's just dancing like the other 200 people here Dobe." I could tell that he was smirking at me so I looked the in the other direction.

"Aw what's a matter Teme? Jealouuuussssssss?" I scoffed. Uchiha's do not get jealous. We make other people jealous.

After finishing off another cup I scanned the crowd, somehow letting curiousity get the better of me. I couldn't find her though until I saw a flash of pink clumsily acsending the stairs, and clentched my fist, feeling my chest tighten at the same time.

****Sakura POV****

I knew we were leaving the dancefloor, but everything was so blurry I couldn't even comprehend what was actually going on.

I heard Kenju say something that sounded like 'bedroom' and felt my stomach drop. A door clicked open and I was dragged into the darkness, the door shutting behind us.

The next thing I knew a pair of rough lips collided with mine and I was lowered onto a soft bed. Kenju started rubbing my breast, instinctively I threw my hands ontop of his.

"K-Kenju-"

"Shhhh." He closed the gap between our faces once again and I felt him move his one hand to the space between my legs, massaging a part of me that I had never had massaged before.

"K-Ke-No! Stop!" A small moan escaped my lips before he covered them with his free hand, the other one trying to move under my panties.

"Stoompphhh! Pleashhhh!" I begged, feeling the tears begin to streak down my face. His hand began massaging faster and rougher and I was bracing for what was going to happen next, hoping that this was all a drunken bad dream.

Suddenly I heard the door burst open and looked to my right to see a tall shadow in the light of the doorway.

****End of Chapter 5****

Hahahahaha! Cliffy! :) Well don't worry everyone I won't leave you wondering for too long. I have already started working on the next chapter :) I know, you love me lol...well anyways review and tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 everyone :) Sorry Imma little late, my grandma went away for a couple weeks so I have to take care of my grandpa. So it's been a little tuff finding times to write and update cause then when I finally get done taking care of him my sister comes home from school so then I take care of her too until my mom gets home. But I'm trying to find more time to do this for you guys. Please Revieww! :)

Chapter 6

****Sasuke POV****

Once I saw the two go up the stairs I knew something was about to happen that, for some reason, I did not want to happen.

I placed my drink down on the coffee table and began to push my way through the crowd. I was almost at the steps till I felt someone tug on my arm, holding me back.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you goiinnngggg? Come and dannceee with meee!" I growled at the redheaded fangirl clinging to my arm like a vulcher.

"Let go!" I yanked my arm before she had a chance to tear it off and put it in her shrine and stalked towards my current destinantion, hearing her sad and desperate screams.

"Urrghh! Sasuke Uchiha! Mark my words! I know you love me! And we will be together! Just you wait!"

Over my dead body. But I couldn't even think about Karin's threat as I climbed the steps.

"Stoompphhh! Pleashhhh!" My heart did a blackflip as I heard the muffled screams of a girl, sprinting up the rest of the steps two by two and down the dimly lit hallway. I could feel my heart race and my anger rise to a slow boil as I neared the door that Sakura and that guy were behind.

Busting down the door and turning on the lights I saw a sight that made my eyes narrow into slits and I let out a low growl.

Sakura was pinned down on the bed, one hand over her mouth and another trying to creep it's way past her pink underwear. But what made me the most angry were the tears I asw spilling down her pale face and the fear I saw in her jade eyes.

"Whoa! We're busy here buddy!" Ignoring the face that I was still standing there, the piece of shit continued on with his goal.

"Get. Off." I clentched my fists, my bangs hiding my eyes which I knew clearly showed how bad I was thirsting for his blood.

"Excuse me?" He removed his hands from their former positions and sat up on his knees, stradling her.

"I said get the fuck off!" Without even thinking or realizing what I was doing, I charged, punching the kid square in his jaw and sending him flying into a vase that was on a small end-table against the far wall.

****Downstairs****

****Naruto POV****

Snaking my way through the crowd I rushed towards where I had seen Teme go running up the steps. I knew something was wrong. So I followed behind, quite confused and a bit tipsy.

**Crash!**

Now I ran full speed through the oblivious crowd, up the flight of stairs and to the only room with an open door. Someone was crying, and my heart sank into my stomach when I saw who it was.

My bestfriend was sitting up on the bed, head in her hands and letting out soft sobs.

"Sakura-chan!" I looked over at the boy laying on the ground out cold, blood dribbling down his chin, and then Teme standing over him, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Teme, what the hell is going on?"

****Sakura POV****

I was in complete and utter shock as Sasuke launched his fist at Kenju's face, knocking him out instantly. Everything seemed to freeze, time standing still. Then all of what had just occured hit me like a hurricane and I found myself not able to do anything but put my face in my hands and cry. I felt so scared and confused, but I couldn't help but realize the main reason that I was crying was because I was so relieved and happy that Sasuke had shown up.

Another pair of footsteps came to a hault in the doorway, but I didn't bother to look up, already knowing who it was.

"Sakura-chan! Teme, what the hell is going on?" I looked up at my bestfriend, watching his gaze go back and forth between the ravenhead and the unconcious pervert on the floor, then our eyes met, and I fought a loosing battle to control my tears.

He came over and sat down on the bed, pulling me into a tight embrace as I burried my face into his chest, not bothering to fight the tears any longer. He gently ran his hands through my soft, pink hair and lulled me, helping to reasure that everything would be alright now.

****Sasuke POV****

I could feel the dobe staring at me but I didn't care, I couldn't take my eyes off of the unconcious punk laying on my floor.

Sakura began to cry again, and I felt sick hearing the usually happy-go-lucky girl cry. The blonde went to her, pulling her to him to try and comfort her. I felt his blue eyes looking at me again, this time returning the stare.

He was smiling, giving me that goofy, fox-like, grin of his like he usually did when he thought of something stupid. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I scoffed, exiting the room and coming to the top of the stairs.

"Parties over!" The music stopped and everybodies eyes were on me,"get your shit together and get out."

"Sasuke!" I looked towards the edge of the steps to see Ino, TenTen, and the Hyuuga girl with worried eyes.

"Hn. She's up here." They followed me back to the room, all gasping at the scene before them.

"W-What happened? Sak! Are you ok?"

Naruto glared at the floor. I could tell he was finally putting the pieces together, and was silently fuming.

"That bastard tried to rape her. Sasuke-Teme caught him just in time and knocked him out." I could feel them staring, Ino wearing that same goofy ass grin as the dobe. I just turned my head the other way, closing my eyes, a weird feeling taking over me.

"Sakura," She went over to the pinkhead, sitting down and rubbing small comforting circles on her back,"We're gunna go home. You can sleep over the weekend until you feel better," the girl nodded, finally coming up for air and wiping the tears from her now puffy, red eyes. My chest tightened for the billionth time. Normally I could care less if a girl was balling her freakin' eyes out of their sockets, but something about her made me get this weird, uncomfortable, and unfamiliar feeling. I didn't like it.

Both the dobe and blondie number two helped Sakura to her feet, wrapping one arm each around her tiny shoulders. Our eyes met for a split second as they were exiting the bedroom, and I could read them like a picture book.

They said, "Thank you."

****End of Chapter 6****

Ok :) I updated finally! lol well anyway the next chapter is gunna be up very soon since I'm pulling an all-nighter to try to catch up on schedual with this story and I've already planned it out in my head. So I hope you guys enjoyed and will review because you're reviews mean alot to me and help push me forward with my stories! THANK YOU! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello :) Told you guys this chapter would be up fast :) Well here ya gooo. Enjoy and Review! :D

Chapter 7

****Sakura POV****

School on monday was even worse than I imagined. From the minute I walked through the doors I was being swamped with people asking me:

"Are you ok?"

"Did Kenju really try to rape you?"

"Are you pressing charges?"

"Did Sasuke really knock that kid out cold?"

"Are you and Sasuke Uchiha going out?"

It was driving me crazy! It just kept putting reminders in my head of Friday that I was working so hard to forget. The questions about Sasuke and I being a couple made me have butterflies in my stomach at the thought. But I hated him! He's so egocentric and non-emotional and there was no way I even liked someone like that! It was just flattering, that's all.

"Wow Forehead! Look at all the attention you're getting! I'm kinda jealous," Ino pouted and I felt a bead of sweat form on the tip of my brow.

"This isn't exactly the kind of attention I was aiming for Ino-pig."

"**Sakura Haruno. Please Report To The Guidance Office"**

I sighed, please don't even tell me they knew about this weekend. I was really begining to think that these councilors hired students to stalk eachother or something, like a freakin' paparatzi.

I said my farewells to Ino and walked down the hall to the Councilor's Office. Stepping inside I already saw my counsilor already waiting for me. She gave me a soft smile and led me back to her office.

"So Sakura, how are you?"

"Okay," The sorry look in her eyes confused me.

"Well, I heard about the party from a few students and wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Yea, everything is great ma'am. I've actually forgotten about it." Her face grew more worrisome. I was completely stumped. What else now?

"Well, I'm afraid this is more serious then I thought," Serious? More serious? Seriously? "Listen Sakura, I'm going to enroll you into our two-day recovery program for sexually assaulted and troubled teen girls."

"What!" I just gawked. Apparently we weren't speaking the same language.

"Now Miss Haruno please calm down! I know that this was a very difficult thing to go through, and I know that your newfound hatred for the male species may drive you to do something crazy, but just remember we are all here for you. You don't have to take any drastic measures."

"No, no, no. Mrs, I assure you I'm very happy and perfectly fine! Not a hating bone in my body, see smiling!" I pointed to my cheesy forced smile and the councilor shook her head, grabbing a form from her desk. She wrote a few things on it, then handed it to me. I just stared.

"You must report on the sixteenth and seventeenth of this month in order to recieve your certification for completion."

Staring is rude, I know, my mother always taught me that, but in this case I felt it was completely necassary. Her phone rang and she ushered me out, practically shoving me into the middle of the hallway.

It was empty since the bell had already rung for lunch, and I heard my stomach growl. So I walked to the cafeteria and found Ino-pig with Hinata and TenTen all sitting together towards the back. I squeezed inbetween the blonde and brunette, facing the ravenhead.

"So how was the guidance office?" All eyes were on me. I sighed.

"They know about Friday and I told them I was fine and over it and she started giving me this speech how she thought I was going to become a man-killer and then gave me this!" I slammed the poor, defensless, paper on the table, watching her friends stare.

"Oh My God!" They all burst out laughing except Hinata who giggled. I glared. This was not funny! "I can't believe they wanna put you in some program for pyscho crazy boyy haters! This is soooo hilarious! I can't wait to tell Naruto!" I kept glaring.

"Speaking of Naruto how is Sasuke? He seemed pissed when we left his house Friday." Ino got that maniacle grin on her features and I knew what she was thinking, blushing. She noticed this and squinted her right eye at me.

"You like him." My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously.

"No way!"

"You lliiikkkeeee him!" I turned to my right to see a smirking TenTen.

"Traitor! I do not!" They smirked at eachother both poking me in my sides and singing.

"Sasuke and Sakura sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-!"

"Cut it out!" I hissed, slapping both their hands, and they laughed, Hinata giggling.

****With Sasuke****

****Sasuke POV****

I was sitting with Dobe at lunch, watching him chug his fifth bowl of ramen. Now I knew why he was always out of money on the weekend. The cafeteria doors open and I saw Sakura walk in with a look of puzzlement, going to Ino's table.

"Whatcha lookin' at Teme?" He turned to follow my gaze and I looked in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, he caught on for once and gave me a sly smirk. I glared.

"Teme, you like her." I rolled my eyes.

"I like amost all woman Dobe." His smirk grew to a smile. He was such a dumbass.

"No, I mean you like liikkeeee her. As in girlfr-"

"Do not say the G-word."

"." I glared daggers and scoffed.

"Comeon Sasuke-teme, I've never seen you knock someone out cold for a girl before, and you're different around her. You like her. Face the goddamn facts like a man!" I sighed. Dobe was really getting on my nerves.

****After School****

****Naruto and Ino's House****

****Ino POV****

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" I continued to read my Seventeen Magazine. Apparently porno was bad for your mind. Who knew?

My brother came bouncing into my room and sat in my computer chair, a sneaky smile upon his face.

"So...I have gossip!" My head shot up with my body and I felt the corners of my mouth pull upwards.

"Sasuke-Teme likes Sakura-chan!"

"Oh Em Gee! I totally knew it! And Sak soooo likes Sasuke!" His smile visibly brightened.

"I say we play matchmaker." I quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" That smile meant Naruto's evil genious was coming out. This was going to be great!

****Next Day****

****After School****

****School****

****Sakura POV****

"Pig! Where are we going? I wanna go home already." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh My God, you're a lesbian!" She stopped in her tracks, looking up and then looking at me.

"What!"

"You're secretly a lesbian and you're taking me to a secret spot to propose! Man why is it all the woman lately." She looked at me like I was on crack.

"Are you insane! Ugh, whatever, just stay right here." Now it was my turn to look at her like she had been huffing paint fumes as she ran turned the corner.

"Dobe, stop dragging me. God gave me two legs for a reason." Sasuke?

I saw my bestfriend, Ino, and the famous Uchiha boy coming towards me.

"Sakura-chan!" They met up with me and I nodded my greetings. I looked around as Ino made her way behind Sasuke and Naruto behind me. Something wasn't right.

"Why are you guys acting all wei-!" And next thing I know, I'm being shoved into a closet, the door closing and locking behind me. I stepped on something hard, yet soft and jumped.

"Hn. Ow."

****End of Chapter 7****

All done :) Yay! Please review! I should have the next chapter up in a couple daysss :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I know, I'm updating madd late...but i haven't been around a computer in sooooo long! Well it was only like a week but it feels like forever! ughh! Ok so instead of me blabbing I'll just say thank you to my reviewers and I would love to see alot more in the future! Now enjoyy :)

Chapter 8

****Sakura POV****

"Hn. Ow." I gasped.

"No they didn't." I heard a sigh and my eyes narrowed.

"Ino-pig! Naruto-baka! You guys better run and hide because when I find you I'm gunna gut you both like a fish!" I was fuming. I can't believe they locked me in a janitors closet with freakin' Sasuke Uchiha! Oh, they were soooo on my shit list.

"So, you're a screamer huh?" I could practically hear him smirking.

"No! Shut up." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and continued to glare at the door, hoping I could somehow burn a hole in it big enough to get out of here.

"Hn. I bet I could make you one." Status: Blushing furiously! Thank God it was dark in here. It was so cramped but I could care less. Turning around I felt my way to the side wall and slid down, sitting Indian style, letting out a deep sigh. I heard Sasuke do the same on the opposite wall of me. I could also feel those icy, cool, oh-so mysterious, onyx eyes staring at me.

"Ugh, I wanna go home!"

"Hn. I don't know. I kinda like being trapped in a tiny janitors closet where there's barely any room to breathe." I scoffed at the sarcasm.

"Well, since we're both stuck in here till God knows when, wanna play a game!"

"Hn. You sound like you're ten." I pouted.

"Well your hair looks like a chickens ass." No answer. I would probably say I was being glared at, "Aww! Comeon Sasuke-kun! Pweaseeee!" I heard another sigh.

"What did you have in mind?" Status: Smilinggg!

"Truth or...Truth!"

"Isn't it Truth or Dare?"

"Well, you tell me what kinda dare we can do in a freakin' closet."

"...We could do alot in this "freakin' closet"." That damned smirk. Always making my heart do backflips like an olympian.

"We could play Patty Cake instead!"

"...Truth it is."

"Yay! Ok, ok! I'll go first! Sasuke. Truth or Truth?"

"Hn. I don't know. It's such a hard decision." I rolled my eyes.

"Just pick one!"

"...Truth."

Hmmmm..." I took this opportunity to see if Ino's theory was correct,"Why...did you punch Kenju that night?" I looked any direction but his, yet I could feel his eyes on me.

"He was...annoying." My heart pinged. Ino was such a dumbass. No. Correction. I was such a dumbass, to actually believe the Sasuke Uchiha would like someone like me.

"Ok. Your turn!" I put on my cheery act to not give my disappointment away.

"Hn. Why'd you ask that question?" Ladies and gentlemen, shit has officially hit the highass ceiling fan.

"Um...well...you see-"

"You like me." He was staring and smirking again, and I was blushing...again. A freakin' gain!

"No! It's just...Ino had this stupid theory that you were..." I fake coughed and focused on anywhere but him and those damned sexy eyes,"Um...jealous. Ha. Stupid right?" It really scared me when there was nothing but complete silence," I was just...trying to prove her wrong! Which I did! So ha...ha Ino-pig!" I faked victory when inside I knew I had really lost. I swear I could hear the crickets from outside the walls of Konoha High.

"Hn." Although it was just a grunt, I was so happy to hear his voice. Silence was always so so disturbing to me.

"My turn. Um...What's your favorite Disney movie!"

"...Seriously?" What? Everyone has a favorite Disney movie. It's like knowing people need oxygen to live!

"Hn...I don't have one."

"What!" Not. Possible! "You have to have one! Comeon, they are impossible to resist!" I just definantly rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever...Beauty and the Beast, I guess."

"Aw! How cute! Why's it you're favorite?" Haha, I know, I'm sooooo cheating.

"Hn. I don't know. Cause the chick liked the dude for who he was inside and all that mushy shit I guess." My eyes widened.

"That...is...so...freakin'...ADORABLE!" He sighed and I giggled. I found it super cute when guys said that so-called "mushy shit".

"So..." I heard him start, still kind of in my own little world, "Why'd you ask me that question about Friday?" There goes my heart again. For some reason my throat tightened and I felt my mouth go numb and fall open. What was I supposed to say now?

And just when I was about to say something to distract him, I felt his weight shift closer and a pair of soft lips on my own. But for some reason I couldn't pull away, and I leaned in closer, returning the kiss.

We broke apart, our foreheads touching, and my face turned a shade of pink that matched my hair. This time, I could see him smirking.

"Face it Haruno, you like me." I couldn't even move, I was frozen in shock. His smirk widened and then he pulled away, standing up and walking towards the door. With one swift motion, a key was out of his pocket and in the knob, and it swung open. No freakin' way!

"You're telling me this whole time you knew, and you could have just unlocked the door and got us out, yet you sat here and made me suffer!" Status: I'm pissed.

"Hn. We just made out. You were nowhere near suffering." He's still smirking damnit! "See you tomorrow Sa-ku-ra." He winked and walked away. I got up and began making my way to my own vehicle to finally go home. I couldn't get the kiss or the way he said my name out of my stupid, overly-large forehead!

I pulled into the driveway and walked into my house, shutting the door behind me and sitting on my couch after putting a movie into the DVD player. The title came up.

**Beauty and the Beast**

I let out the huge smile I had been supressing the whole way home.

****End of Chapter 8****

Soooo? lol. Leave a review and tell me what your favorite classic Disney movie is! I wanna do a poll and see which is the most favorite! Mine's The Little Mermaid :) What's yours? Reviewwww :D


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Halloween all :) Yes I know, I'm a day late but it's not my fault I swear! My computer was down and giving me major problems, but I fixeded it :) Anyways, this chapter really has nothing at all to do with the story, it's kinda like a funny Halloween filler that I thought would be perfect for the holidays :) So I hope you guys enjoy and we will return to your regularly schedualed program right after this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or some of the parts in here from That 70's show.

Chapter 9

Halloween. Oh how our dear members of Team Seven loved this special day. Well. Not all of them.

"Comeon Teme! How do you not like Halloween! You get freakin' free candy! Candy for freakin' free!" the ravenhead let out an exasperated sigh. Who woulda thought the Dobe could be more excited about candy then ramen? Then again, the way the blonde's almost non-exsistant brain worked was still a complete mystery.

"Hn. Trick or Treating is for kids." Naruto pouted.

"Temmmeeee! All of us are going! Can you just pleaseee remove that giant icicle from your ass for just one night?"

"Hn...no." The fox-boy growled in frustration. Obviously begging was not working.

As for the other two members of the team, they sat and watched the sad attempts, knowing all too well that it would only come to an epic fail.

"I will never ever ever ask make you pay for my ramen ever again if you just please come with us this one freakin' time!" The Uchiha thought. One night of babysitting the Dobe while he paraded around the village in some rediculous outfit collecting candy could save him about a hundred dollars a week. That sounded very very tempting.

"Whatever." the Nine Tails beamed.

"Alright! We meet at this exact bridge tonight at seven!" he punched his fistin the air and turned on his heals, running, scratch that, sprinting full force towards his apartment,"Wear something awesome!"

The three remaining ninja sighed.

"Well, better start getting ready. See you tonight Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei." The pinkette waved as she left for her own home. The copy-cat nin and the avenger said their silent goodbyes with a nod and went their seperate ways.

****With the Girls****

The girls had all agreed earlier that day to meet at the emerald eyed medics apartment when training was done for the day to get ready for their night. Each took turns helping one another get ready and looking in the single full-length mirror in the room.

"Tonight is gunna be soooo much better than last year!" Said a blonde to her friends as she made some final touches on her perfectly straight, long, golden hair.

"Pig, you say that every year. And every year it's the same. We get candy, eat it, then have to drag your overly hyper ass home." Said overly hyper girl pouted at her bestfriends hurtful words.

"Nu-uh! This year is totally different."

"Oh yea? How so?" the medic argued, pushing up her chest and examinging her twins.

"Did I ever tell you how jealous I am that your boobs suddenly grew bigger than mine?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She acted like it was her fault that her girls had a unexpected growth spirt.

"You didn't answer my question." Ino spun around to face the pinkette with a devious look in her sky-blue eyes. That, was never good.

"Because my dear naive bestie, we are all now twenty-one years old." the medic put her hands on her hips and cocked a small pink eyebrow.

"Ok, pretty sure we knew that already." the other two kunoichi in the room remained silent, watching curiously at the scene before them.

"Which means, Forehead," she pulled a medium sized bottle from her purse,"we get to so some tipsy Trick or Treating...legally." The others smiled mischieviously as Ino popped the top off and took a swig.

****At the Bridge, Seven PM****

Suprisingly, the usually late Nine Tails was the first one to arrive, followed by the Uchiha Prodigy, the Hyuuga boy, the lazy ass genius, and lastly the one-eyed sensei.

Naruto was bubbling with excitement for the nights events to take place. He ignored the stares he was getting from his friends at his appearance. Unfortunately for the crew, his costume was anything was pleasant.

The fox-boy was sporting a tight, black leather top, matching short shorts, black, fishnet stockings with a few rips here and there, and a pair of black stilettos which looked unbearibly uncomfortable. Basically to put the feelings of them into one, it was completely disturbing.

"Ugh, Dobe, put your shit away." Said Dobe just smiled giddly. He couldn't wait till the girls saw his costume, and speaking of costumes, what were all the other boys wearing you ask? Well, Kakashi was dressed in a ripped up dress coat, a pair of black ripped jeans, and a small gray beard hung loosely from the bottom of his mask. It was perfect for him considering his headband covering his one eye already make him look like a pirate. Clever clever Kakashi-sensei.

Next we have Shikamaru, who put on a pair on round, thick glasses, drew a lightening strike scar on his forehead, and was carrying a small stick. He called himself Harry freakin' Potter. And the reason behind this oh-so easy costume was because to the pineapple head, this whole dressing up thing, was way to troublesome and he would get his ass kicked in he didn't.

Even though Neji wasn't fond of this particular holiday, he had also come in costume, which insisted of a cape, some fake sharp teeth, and a pair of red colored contacts that made his naturally pearl white eyes all the more creepy, yet attractive. The reasoning for this costume? Fear. That's right, complete and undoubted fear of the fact that if he didn't, his female teammate would also kick his ass all the way to next month and back, which secretly scared the shit out of the Hyuuga. Thus he called himself...a vampire.

Last but not least we come to our dear Sasuke. Who inspite of his hatred for the holidays, had taken the Dobe's offer and showed up. His costume? Well what he came in had made him look so sexy, and so mysterious, and so bored looking that the gang was shocked. The Uchiha had come to this event as...himself!

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell? I told you to wear something awesome!" the avenger sighed at the loudness and disturbingness of his teammate.

"Hn. This is awesome." The blonde just glared, but decided that actually getting him here was good enough. He couldn't wait to see the girls costumes. Speaking of which, they were nearly ten minutes late. Where were our favorite kunoichi anyways?

****With the Girls****

They knew they were almost fifteen minutes late, but they had more important matters to attend to, like getting their drank on. And now they were slowly walking down the street towards the bridge, singing do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do. Litterally.

"Before I knew it she was walking next to me singing 'do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do'." Ino sang.

"Holding my hand just as natural as can be singing 'do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do'." The brown eyed weapons mistress continued.

"We walked on, we walked on, to my door, to my door," Hinata followed.

"THEN WE KISSED A LITTLE MORE!" Sakura yelled, wrapping her arms around herself. They all laughed and linked arms as their destination finally came into view.

"Yay! We're here!" the Yamanaka girl screamed, getting grins from the other three. They were so excited to show off their oh-so sexy costumes, considering their theme this year was sexy. What were they you ask?

Ino decided to go as a sexy playboy bunny. She had a pink sleeveless leotard with pink feathers covering some cleavage and a bunny tail on the back, big pink ears, a collar with the playboy symbol on it, white wrist cuffs, white see-through stockings, and a pair of pink stilettos. It showed off all her curves and looked hot. She wore her hair down, pin straight and had on some black eyeliner, silvery eyeshadow, and some shimmering pink lip gloss.

Hinata had become considerably more confident over the years she had been hanging with the kunoichi. So she also went along with the theme. She was a sexy dark fairy. Her top was a black velvety leotard where the spaghetti strap sleeves fell off the shoulders and was low cut. It hugged her body and at the bottom came a little mini-skirt made of a black, sparkly see-through material. A pair of black stilettos accompanied the outfit and she wore her hair down and curled with some black eyeliner, gray shadowy eyeshadow, and silver wings on her back. Though the outfit made her a tiny bit nervous to see Naruto, considering she still like him, and to see Neji, because he would probably slaughter her for wearing it.

TenTen had decided to go as a sexy referee do to her sporty personality. Her shirt came down to high thigh, short sleeved, low-cut, and had verticle black and white strips with the number sixty-nine written in white lettering in a black box on the left of her chest area. She wore a black mini-skirt that came down to high thigh, some white and black knee socks, and a pair of black high heeled converse. Her hair was down in two curled, low ponytails, some black eyeliner, white eyeshadow, and light layer of coral colored lip gloss.

Finally we have our favorite pinkette. Sakura had gone as a sexy cheetah for this year. Her top was low cut, cheetah patterned, and came down to right under her breasts, exposing a good amount of her flat, toned, and tanned stomach. Her skirt started a couple inched below her pierced bellybutton and ended at her high-thigh. It was loose yet form fitting with a small black line on the top, cheetah print in the middle, and a thick black line on the bottom, a black tail coming out of the back. She wore a pair of black stilettos with fuzzy matching leg warmers, matching ears on her head, her hair pin straight and voluminous, with some black eyeliner, some golden-tan eyeshadow, and some red lipgloss. She was excited to get the night started.

They made their way up the bridge, smiles plastered, and arms linked. To believe they were having so much fun already and the night hadn't even started.

"Oi! Naruto! We're hereeee!" said boy turned around to the sound of the emerald eyed girls voice and gawked. The rest followed his gaze and their jaws dropped, even the oh-so cool, calm, and collected Uchiha. All they could think were that these girls were lookin' mighty fine, and it was gunna be a long long night.

"Um...Naruto-kun...what are you wearing?" Hinata asked, grabbing everyones attention.

"OMG. What the hell!" Sakura screamed, covering her eyes. The Nine Tails grinned ear to ear.

"I'm a stripper Sakura-chan! Don't my ass look great in these shorts?" He bent over and the girls screamed. Sasuke took this as the perfect opportunity to punch the Dobe in his head, and said Dobe fell.

"OWWWIIIEEEEE Teme! What the hell!" the ravenhead 'hn'ed, looking up to his frightened female teamate. Damn she looked good.

"Ok, well now that we're all here, lets go get some candy! Yeah!" Once again pumping his fist in the air the fox-boy ran down the bridge and towards the village. Everyone sighed.

"Ahhh! Damnit how do you run in these things!" Yes. He had fallen. The girls laughed while the boys smirked as they followed the poor stripper to the middle of the village.

****Three Hours Later****

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the kyuubi container gave a foxy grin to the grumpy looking man at the door and held out his candy bag. The man tiredly sighed and he shook his head at the boys costume in disgust, turning to retrieve something from a bowl on the table behind him. He swiftly dropped the item in the bag and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"A freakin' apple? Where the hell is my candy you son of a bitch!" the man sighed once again and slammed the door in the fumming blondes face.

"Why I oughta-" the Nine Tails was interupted in the middle of his ranting by the pinkette tugging on his ear.

"Relax baka. There's like a hundred more houses to get candy from." With new found inspiration, and an earache the size of freakin' Japan, he threw his fist up in the air screaming,"Yeah! Let's g-hey? where's Kakashi-sensei?" Everyone looked around to find their perverted pirate of a sensei had gone missing. But never fear! For the all might lazy-ass had ananswer!

"Said something bout going to Rin's house to do some Trick or Treating." Everyone cringed a little, but soon got over it seeing as it was something that really wasn't anything new.

"Ok then! Let's continue on our mission!" They all turned to the blonde.

"What mission?" The other blonde questioned, causing the kyuubi container to smile ear to ear.

"Our mission to the Land of CANDY!" he skipped merrily down the road to the last house on the left. The rest of the gang face palmed and glared at their medic friend, who looked back innocently and shrugged her shoulders apologetically, following the rest of the crew towards the direction her teammate went. Sasuke walked next to Sakura, she looked at him and flashed him a goofy grin.

"Hey Saaasssukkeeee, how you doin'?" His nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of her breath.

"Were you drinking?" The green eyed girl nodded vigorously, holding up her right hand and squeezing her thumb and index finger together.

"Just a teeennnyyy bit, don't worry though Sasuke-kun, we saved some for you guys too." She winked and he felt his stomach turn in an unfamiliar way and it confused him to no end. She walked ahead of him at the sound of Ino's call and he couldn't help but stare. God what was wrong with him lately? He had to admit she had gotten better looking over the years. There were tons of good-looking women in Konoha that he had seen before, but none of them made him feel so strange, and it was driving him crazy!

"Guys! Guys! Look! It's totally perfect!" the others walked up to the blue-eyed boy with a mix of annoyed and exasperated looks on their faces.

"What Dobe?" Said Dobe narrowed his eyes at his bestfriends totally uncharacteristic nickname. Him? A Dobe? The future Hokage of all of Konoha? As If.

"Hmph. Well if you must know Teme, this house just so happens to be abandoned. Which means it's the perfect place to tell ghost stories!" All sighed and decided arguing would be useless seeing as Naruto had made up his stubborn little mind and was inside sitting on the floor.

"Comeon! Comeon! I already have a story!" They flooded in and sat in a circle.

"Wait! Before you start there's something we need to do!" The blonde kunoichi shouted suddenly. Curious eyes watched as she dug into her candybag and pulled out a very recognizable bottle. The girls grinned while the guys smirked, each taking a turn satisfying their tastebuds.

****Fifteen Minutes Later****

"And so, the boy handed the woman the girls sweater and said,'Here, your daughter left this in my cars last night when I gave her a ride home,' and the woman said,'That's impossible, my daughter died ten years ago wearing that same exact sweater'." Naruto's flashlight went out and the room was silent.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"OMG SAKURA-CHANNN!" the emerald eyed girl layed in the middle of the circle of friends, unconcious. Everyone crowded around her, worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Ah! Way to go baka you scared her to death!" TenTen yelled. Said baka paniced and knelt down beside his teammate, along with an out-of-character Sasuke, who's normally stotic onyx eyes showed some hints of worry as well. Being the over exaggerating make he was, the so-believed future Hokage put his ear to her lifeless mouth.

"Bah! She's not breathing! OK!" he gulped,"This calls for one thing, and one thing only!"

"And that would be?" Neji asked, keeping his cool, though the site of his double bun teammate freaking out unerved him greatly. The boy gulped again, eyes wide.

"Mouth to mouth!" the girls looked from the Uzumaki to the Hyuuga girl to see her reaction, which was suprisingly calm. Unknown to them, Hinata actually wasn't angry about the whole mouth to mouth, she knew Sakura was Naruto's bestfriend and teammate, nothing more. And everyone knew how serious he took things when something happend to his teammates. She thought it was cute.

So with the idea stuck in his head, and time ticking by slowly, he lowered his head. Five inches, four inches, three inches, two inches...

"GOTCHA BITCH!"

"BAHHHHHHHH!" the kyuubi container launched himself backwards into his other bestfriends arms, who immediately dropped him.

"Bahahahahahaha! You shoulda seen your face! Ahaha! Freakin' Priceless!" the words hung loosely from the groups mouths. It was...fake?

Looking from the medic to the fox-boy suddenly made them all realize why it was so funny to her, causing many snickers and smirks around the room. Only two remained not laughing, that was Naruto, who was still in a state of utter shock, and the ravenhead, who looked completely pissed off.

With the laughter finally dying down, Sakura wiped the tears from the corner of her watery green eyes and sighed contently. She took out her phone reading the time.

"Wow, it's getting late, we should be heading home. I'm sure we all have training tomorrow." the seven others nodded and rose from their positions.

"Sakura-chann! Don't you ever do that to me ever again!" she giggled at the furiousness in her best friends voice.

Everyone filed out of the house, Sasuke and Sakura last. Looking at his features she could tell something was troubling him, but she figured she would ask later.

Naruto and Hinata had branched off, their homes in the same direction, as did Shikamaru and Ino, and Neji and TenTen, leaving the avenger and the medic to walk together. They soon arrived in front of the Haruno apartment.

"Sasuke, is something bothering you?" she asked suddenly, taking the boy by suprise. He was troubled indeed. When she had faked unconciousness, his chest had tightened and he felt out of breath, the reasoning unknown to him. Maybe it was because the sight of seeing another person as close to him as his pink-haired teammate lying there created a reaction in him. But why did it feel different?

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" He snapped from his thoughts to meet the gaze of worrisome emerald eyes.

"Hn. I'm fine." he looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Now she knew something was wrong.

"You know you can talk to me right?" he just looked into her eyes.

"You're not a possum." She blinked.

"Huh? Yes, I think I clarified that. What's your point?" he sighed, closing his obsidian eyes and raking a hand through his hair.

"Possums play dead. You're not a possum. Therefore you do not play dead." She smirked.

"Awww! Were you scawedd little Sasuke-kuunnn?" she battled her eyelashes.

"So what if I was." Ok, she was so not smirking anymore.

"W-What?" Now it was his turn to smirk.

"What's a matter, mouse got your tongue _Sa-ku-raa_?" The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine.

"Huh? Pfft...Pshttt...Ugh...No-"

"He does now." And in one swift motion he captured her lips with his, recieving a gasp, then a kiss returned. They broke apart and Sasuke continued to smirk, stepping towards Sakura's door opening it, then stepping inside.

"Wanna play a game of cat and mouse?" her startled reaction soon disappeared with a seductive smile.

"Meeeoowwwwww." she purred and followed the dark-haired avenger into her home, shutting the door behind her and thinking,

_I guess Ino was right, this year was __definantly__ different._

**Happy Halloween :)**

****End of Chapter 9****

Sorry it's late! I hope you all enjoyed it! Send me some reviews and don't forget to tune in in a couple of hours for the continuation of Geek to Chic! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I told you that I'd have this chapter up in a couple ours :) Well i'm not gunna babble long like usual, but anyways, I hope to see more reviews and I might possibly have Chapter 11 up sometime in the middle of the night or latest in the morning. So get up and dance and celebrate cause I am on a freakin' roll! Hahahaha! Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

****Sakura POV****

The phone was ringing, the person on the other side refusing to answer right away, and it was pissing me off.

"Damnit Pig, pick up your godda-!"

"Heeelllllloooooo?" Good, she sounded scared, she better be.

"Pig...What the hell were you thinking!" I could even hear her flinch.

"Oh comeon Sak! Everyone knows you two like eachother! You guys just needed a push, and that push just happened to land you in the janitors closet." I sighed, unfortunately, she was right, for once.

"Well about that..." the blue-eyed girl gasped.

"Don't say a word Forehead! Come over now! I'm calling an emergency sleepover!" Dail tone. There was no looking back now. I sighed again and packed a bag, hopping into my black Cadillac and making my way to my own grave.

****Ino and Naruto's house****

Suprisingly as I arrived I saw Hinata's car parked out front. They sooo had to be in on this to get here that fast, and therefore, they were also sooo dead.

I parked behind the pearl-eyed girls Escalade and locked my doors, walking up the steps and knocking.

Hearing rushed, loud footsteps, I already knew who it was, another one of my soon to be victims. The door opened.

"Ohhh, hehe. Heeyyy Sakura-chan," Naruto scratched the back of his head like he always did when he got nervous. I glared,"Well, if you'll just excuse me I have to go meet up with the Teme, so...Byebye!" He ran past me before I could grab him and down the street. Dumbass forgot his car. He peaked out from behind a tree and gave a goofy smile. I walked into the middle of the sidewalk, blocking his way as he made a run for it, skidding to a stop in front of me before he plowed me like a tractor. I smirked.

"Naruto-kun, you got some 'splainin' to do." He gulped and I grabbed the collar of his bright orange jacket.

"What the hell did you do that for you baka!" He cringed at my yells.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! I did it for you! Comeon Sakura-chan!" I raised my fist, "Ahhh! Not the face, not the faccceeeee!" Seeing him cry for mercy was good enough, so I let go of his collar and hugged him. I felt him tense.

"Relax Naruto, I just wanna say...thanks." I let go to the embrace and saw his one eyebrow raise slightly.

"Naruto you ass what the hell are you screaming a-! Sak! You're here!" Ino was at the front door, TenTen and Hinata peaking out frightenedly from behind her. I smirked again.

"Have fun Naruto-kun! I have some bigger fish to fry." He grinned giddly and ran jumping into his car and heading to his destination. I looked back up to the porch, a sickly sweet smile forming at the look of fear in my friends eyes.

****With Naruto****

****Naruto POV****

I jumped in my car and pulled away as fast as I could. Sighing I ran a hand through my spiky blonde hair. Boy, Sakura-chan sure could be scary at times.

Turning the volume on the radio up I relaxed myself back in my seat. I hope Teme doesn't react like Sakura-chan. Then again I think I'd be more afraid of her than him. When she was angry, she was angry. And after she reached a certain point of that angry, she could not be stopped.

I pulled into the driveway of the Uchiha mansion just as "Could It Be You" by H*Wood came on. Damnit, I was gunna miss it. Oh well, I had other music to face. Teme had called me earlier and asked me to meet him at his place.

****Flashback****

_I sat in my chair playing some random game on my Xbox when the phone rang. I paused it and walked to my bed, not even bothering to look at the caller ID._

_"Yellooo?" I plopped down on the yellow comforter._

_"Hn. The 90's called, they want their word back Dobe." I glared but stopped by a certain hint in my other bestfriends voice. He sounded strangely happy, and that could only mean __one__thing__._

_"Temeee..." I smiled, practically hearing him smirking on the other side._

_"Don't get yourself worked up Dobe, just comeover tonight." He hung up on me, but despite him telling me not to get excited, I couldn't help it. Obviously something good had happened, and I was going to find out what tonight._

****End of Flashback****

So here I was, chillin' in front of my normally icecube of a bestfriends house, not able to wait another second. I slid outta my car and strode up to the front door ringing the bell.I really hope the news is what I think it is.

****With the Girls****

****Sakura POV****

"Hello Ino-pig,TenTen,Hinata. I'm sooo happy you guys are here." I saw them tense at my sickly sweetness. Good, they deserved to suffer after what they put me through. Oh making them cringe was going to be a hell of alotta fun.

"Hehehe...hey Sak, you look great today, did I tell you that?" Oh she was sooo not getting off with that.

"Y-yea Sakura-chan, I l-like your shirt." Silly not-so-innocent Hinata, being Ino's friend you should know compliments don't effect me when I'm angry.

"And your shoes! So cute!" Poor TenTen. To bad I'm really angry. I took slow steps in their direction, each step I took forward, they took backwards.

"Well, I gotta go to the bathroom. A girl's gotta go when a girl's gotta go sooo...yea meet you guys upstairs!" Pig.

"Me too." TenTen.

"Eeep!" I closed my eyes and gave them to the count of five to run. One. Two. Three. Four.

Times up ladies.

"Ahhh! I told you this was a bad idea Ino!" They ran into the blondes room, I followed, shutting the door behind me, they backed away into a corner and I proceeded towards them.

"First you drag me down the halls like a suitcase, then you shove me in a closet. But no, not only me, you shove me in there with Sasuke Freakin' Uchiha!" They flinched.

"Listen Sak. I know you're mad, but there's a perfectly reasonable explaination-!"

"Oh, I'm not mad, I'm not mad at all, no no, actually..."

****With the Boys****

****Sasuke POV****

I heard the doorbell ring and got up from the couch. Must be the Dobe. I opened the door and a mass of blonde jumped in my face, making my eyes widen for a second. Did he always have to be so damn hyper?

"So Teme. What happened!" God he was way too loud,but I smirked at the thoughts of the pink-haired girl we were talking about.

"Come inside first Dobe,"he bounded inside and slammed the door shut, giving me the look of a small child who got a puppy. Which only made me smirk even more.

****With the Girls****

****Sakura POV****

"...I think I'm..." I gulped and the anticipation in the room could be cut with a butter knife,"In love with Sasuke Uchiha..." Each of their eyes went wide as saucers.

"WHAT!" they screamed simultaneously, making me cover my poor, delicate ears as they bounced over to me.

"What in the hell happened in that closet?" Her big blue-eyes batted at me, pressuring me to answer her question. I sighed, this was gunna be a long night.

"Well it all started when I asked him to play..."

****With the Boys****

****Sasuke POV****

"...she asked me to play this stupid game Truth or Truth-" I was interupted by the Dobes laughter,"What's so funny?" he looked at my serious expression and calmed down.

"Geez, I thought I was dumb. It's Truth or Dare Teme. Hahahaha!" What an idiot.

"Hn. Well she said there was no room for dares so we played that. Not my idea." He nodded and I continued.

****With the Girls****

****Sakura POV****

"So I asked him why he punched Kenju and he said 'cause he was annoying'. It was his turn and he asked why I asked that question..."

****With the Boys****

****Sasuke POV****

"...amd she said Ino had said I was jealous and she wanted to prove her wrong. So then she asked what my favorite...Disney movie was..."

****With the Girls****

****Sakura POV****

"No way! You actually asked him that!" Ino looked like she was going to choke from laughing so hard. TenTen and Hinata were giggling. I glared, trying to hold back my blush.

"Shut up! Anyways he said 'Beauty and the Beast' and I asked why and he said 'cause the girl liked the dude even though he was ass ugly."

****With the Boys****

****Sasuke POV****

"Aw Teme! Are you getting soft on me?" I gave him an icy glare and he shrunk back.

"So then I asked her about why she asked me about Friday night again..."

(A/N:Just imagine it like split screen on TV and they're saying it at the same .)

****With the Girls and Boys****

****Sakura and Sasuke Simultaneously****

"And then before I could answer he...kissed me."

"And before she could answer I...kissed her."

****Naruto and Ino Simultaneously****

"O M FREAKIN' G! I KNEW IT!"

****With the Girls****

I covered my ears from the squealing and blushed profusely as they all talked about it animatedly.

"You know what this means, right?" I looked at chocolate eyes with curiosity.

"It means, Forehead," I turned to meet excited sky blue ones," that Sasuke Uchiha is..."

****With the Boys****

****Sasuke POV****

"...resigning from my Playboy duties..."

****With the Girls****

****Sakura POV****

"...and totally making you his GIRLFRIEND!" The double-bunned girl finished.

NO FREAKIN' WAY!

****End of Chapter 10****

Well? What did you think? I thought it was alright lol. But leave a review and lemme know what you think. Chapter 11 should be up by 12:00 tomorrow! See ya later :)


	11. Chapter 11

heyloooo :) I'm sooo happy with my reviews! Thank you all so so much! Well I know I promised this chapter up by 12:00 but I had to do some chores around the house before I could use the computer so I couldn't get on exactly when I wanted to so therefore I am sorry but atleast I'm not too too late. Lol so once again I'm very thankful for my reviews and I hope to see more! Enjoyy :)

Chapter 11

****School****

****Sakura POV****

Everything else that had happened last night was a gigantic blurr. All I could think about was if what Ino and TenTen had said was true. Was the Sasuke Uchiha, playboy extraordinaire, going to ask me, Sakura Haruno, former school geek, to be his girlfriend?

I shook my head and folded my arms on my desk, making a little nest to rest my head on. For once I ignored what the teacher was saying, something about transition words and such. The thought of me being Sasuke's girlfriend made me blush. I tried to hold back the smile that was daring to creep upon my lips, but I wasn't strong enough.

The bell rang, signaling that it was now time for lunch. I grabbed my things and went straight for my locker.

"Hey! Haruno!" Ugh, unfortunately, that voice was one I knew and couldn't ignore. I turned around slowly and put my best fake friendly face on.

"Oh, hey Karin, what's up?" She stomped over to me and I could tell by the look on her features what was coming next.

"I heard you've been hanging with my Sasuke-kun." Pfft. Her Sasuke-kun? As If.

"Yeah? And your point Firecrotch?" Her eyes narrowed at me and she gave me the "look up". Yeah, that's right, she was actually checking me out! Haha! Well looks like someone thinks she has some competition. Oh how insecure she was.

"Look bitch, if you know what's best for you, then you'll stay away from him. Or there will be hell to pay." I scoffed, did she really think threatening me was gunna scare me away? I think not.

"Ha, and what kind of hell would that be? The only possible hell you could put me through would be making me look at your face everyday." She was seething now, but all I could do was smirk.

****Sasuke POV****

I walked down the hall, trying to clear my head of all these thoughts. Argh! But why was it so hard to get her out of my head! I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. How the hell did things even get this far with a girl? Usually it was "Bang Bang Bye"! But with Sakura it was different, it was like she was the type to be wifed up, not taken home one night for fun and then forgotten about the next like all the others. There was just something about her that made my palms sweat and my heart race. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

"Look bitch, if you know what's best for you, then you'll stay away from him. Or there will be hell to pay." I knew instantly who's voice that was and who said voice was talking about, but what I couldn't quite figure out was who she was talking to. I made my way to the corner of the hall and peared around it unnoticed.

Of course, just as I suspected, Karin and the others were ganging up on some poor girl with pink hair an-wait...pink hair?

"Ha, and what kind of hell would that be? The only possible hell you could put me through would be making me look at your face everyday." I smirked, Karin was fumming, her face almost matching the obnoxious color of her hair. Oh how God had simple ways of reminding me why I picked this girl.

****Sakura POV****

"Why you little sl-Sasuke-kun!" I spun around and my green eyes met onyx ones. Was he watching this the whole time?

He smirked at the firecrotch and she squealed. I srunched my nose at the sound. Ugh how aggitating that was. It took everything I had not to cover my ears. He continued to walk towards us, until he arrived next to me and stopped. I looked over to him and he still had on that sly smirk of his, making me very suspicious. Just what did this boy have planned in his sneaky little mind?

I felt weight on my shoudlers and looked up. Sasuke Uchiha just put his arm around me!

Karin's face was priceless. She looked like a fish out of water to be exact. Her mouth formed an 'o' and both her eyes had giant 'x's across them. Like I said before. Priceless.

His smirk widened slightly as he glanced down at me, giving me the opportunity to read his normally stotic eyes. They said,'let's fuck around with her a bit,' and I couldn't agree me.

"So you ready for our date tonight?" he asked me, I nodded vigorously.

"I can't wait! We're going to have sooo much fun together!" I drew little hearts on his chest with my pointer finger and then pecked him on the cheeks, holding down a blush trying to take over my own.

"Ahhh! No! Sasuke-kunnn! How could you!" She ran, her little piggies following her, crying 'we we we' all the way to the girl's bathroom.

"That...was so awesome!" I was expeacting him to remove his arm as soon as they had disappeared from view, but it remained draped there. I gave him a quizical look.

"I'll pick you up at eight." My eyes turned into flying saucers.

"Eh?" And he just walked away, not even so much as a wave goodbye. Oh Em Gee. The girls soooo need to hear about this!

So I ran into the cafeteria, practically busting down the doors and slid into a seat across from my three besties.

"Woah! What's the rush?" TenTen gave me a strange look. I smiled.

"Where were you?"Ino asked. I just kept smiling.

"A-are you okay S-Sakura-chan?"Hinata questioned. My smile was so not going away. They just continued to stare at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha just asked me on a date!"

**Clank**

Their forks fell to the ground and I just kept on smiling away, not even caring that people from the next table over were staring, mouths agape.

"OH EM GEE!" Words of Ino Yamanaka. I couldn't even believe this had happened and I was loving every bit of it,"Ok after school we have to go shopping!"

Oh No. Not again!

****End of Chapter 11****

Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter should be up in a few hours :) Please review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry for the lateness again hehe...I had to go food shopping with my mama. Then she made me watch this rediculous tv show for like 3 hourss and I was like ughh! The second I reached for the computer she slapped my hand and was like NO! So here I am now finally updating and I'll probably be up all night, just for you guys :) Thank you all for the reviews and I hope to see many more! They realllyyyyy make my day :) Well enjoy loveysss :D

Chapter 12

****Ino and Naruto's House****

****Sakura POV****

"Ow! Pig! You burnt my freakin' ear!"

"Sorry Forehead! It was an accident!" We were sitting infront of Ino's vanity, preparing for my date with Sasuke. I know right? I can't believe it either, it was like a dream! But I knew it was real. I admit I actually pinched myself a couple of times just to make sure. I still can't help but think though. Is this going to be real? Or just some one night floosy? It's been troubling me all day long, and the more I think about it, the more nervous I am to go through with it. What if it was some one time thing? Would my heart be broken, shattered into a tiny little pieces? I don't think I'm ready for that, I've seen what it does to people, what it looks like. Sitting in your bed, shoving chocolates and icecream into your face and watching sappy soap operas, screaming at the television,"No Rinka no! That's not the truth! He only wants to use you!" like a schizophrenic psychopath, and then more tears. I definantly didn't want to end up like that. I furrowed my brow in frustration.

"Oi, Sak, you ok down there?" I sighed, putting these thoughts aside. No need to stress about it now, kinda late for that considering he was going to be here in less than an hour.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just pre-date jitters that's all." She set down the over heated curling iron and stepped infront of me, bending over, looking right into my eyes.

"It's gunna be fine Sak. I think he really likes you, besides, Naruto already told him that if he breaks your heart, he'd break his face." I smiled, Naruto was always so protective. Even when we were little, the second someone picked on me it was on like Donkey Kong. He's such a good friend.

The blonde fluffed my hair a little before grabbing a silver barrett decorated with seafoam green gems from the vanity's table and put it in my hair so that it held my bangs off to the side. Unlike the rest of my hair, which was curled in long banana curls going down to almost the middle of my back, the bangs were pin-straight. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. My makeup had also been done. It was a thin line of black eyeliner, some soft shade of powder pink eyeshadow, black mascara, and a darker shade of coral colored lipgloss.

"Ok, I think we're ready for your dress!" I felt relieved when I slipped into the bathroom and pulled out the sea-foam green dress from it's bag, undressing myself and sliding it over my slim form.

Looking into the bathroom mirror I took in my appearance. The dress was a spaghetti strap with a pink rose attached to the left one. It was tight and wrinkled down to about my mid-thigh, and frilled out on my left to right above my knee, and on the right down to right above my ankle. It came with a see-through material, light pink scarf that rested behind my back and on each of my lower arms.

I loved it! It was the perfect combination of elegant and sexy. Unlocking the door I stepped out and my bestfriends eyes lit up. I could tell she was pleased with her handy work, as was I.

With eight o'clock around the corner, I felt my nerves begin to build up again. Apparently Ino had noticed this too, because she was already standing infront of me again, both hands on my shoulders.

"Relax, you look great. He won't be able to resist you!" She smiled reasuringly, and I returned it. Yeah, she was right, I'm gunna be ok.

**Ding Dong**

"Eep! He's here!" Ok, maybe not so ok. Ino ran downstairs to answer to door while I waited. She had insisted on me having a "big spectacular entrance" and when she had her mind made up, there wad no stopping her.

"Sasuke! Come on in! Forehead! Your date's here!" Ah! Why did she have to use the nickname? My forehead wasn't even that big anymore!

I walked to the top of the stairs.

****Sasuke POV****

I kept my eyes on the steps, waiting to see her. I wondered what she was wearing. The Dobe had made me wear a dress shirt, which was white, and a black pair of dress pants. He tried to make me wear this rediculous looking tye-dye tie, but after trying to force it on me and giving him a good punch to the head, he gave up. Dobe.

Finally I saw her. She stared back at me with those big green, doe-like eyes. She walked down the stairs, I admired her curves. Once she was infront of me I smirked, and she sheepishly smiled back.

"You...look good." She sounded shy, not that it was a turnoff or anything. I actually kinda found it attractive. Her hand twirled a strand of her pink hair, moving her gaze from me to the floor.

"Hn. You look good too." I could tell the Dobes sister was exstatic, and I couldn't help but wonder where the Dobe was hi-"

"SAY CHEESE!" **Flash.** Ugh, my damn eyes. I was gunna kill that dumbass one day. I heard a **thump** and faced the siblings.

"Ow! Ino, what the hell!" I just had to smirk at the two. Sakura giggled and I looked back at her. Her cheeks were rosy, was she blushing?

"Ok, well I think you guys should get going,"Ino pushed the girl into me and both of us out the door,"Don't get home too late and use protection!"

****Sakura POV****

Was she serious! I narrowed my eyes and she gave me one last giddy grin and a thumbs up before slamming the door in our faces.

"Pig." The boy next to me 'hn'ed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his dark blue Mercades Benz. I was shocked at how shiny it looked.

Just like in the movies, he opened the door for me and I nodded my thanks. Where the hell did my voice go? Damn Uchiha for making me so freakin' nervous.

He got inside and turned the ignition, the car silently humming to life as we took off towards the center of the town.

We arrived at this restaurant called Bara no Hanabira(Rose Petal) and he pulled up to the valley. We got out, the valley man opening the door for me. Sasuke stuck out his arm and put on that oh-so sexy smirk. I couldn't control the smile and faint blush that crept up on my features.

Walking in, my raven haired companion presented his name to the host, having him bring us to a nearby booth. It was more of a secluded area, probably chosen by the Uchiha prodigy himself to hide from his forever-stalking fan-club. Who could blame him though? They scared the hell outta me.

The waitor soon came, thank God. The silence was really starting to get to me. I ordered a simple Yakisoba while my date, the Sasuke Uchiha, ordered Tebasaki. I took a sip of my ice water and looked up into his onyx eyes.

"So...how's life?" What? I had to start a conversation somehow. The silence was really driving me insane!

"Hn. Life. You?" So he was a man of little words, who would've guessed?

"Good. Can't say it's been boring. I am bestfriends with Ino Yamanaka after all." He nodded, taking a sip from his own drink. I sighed, thinking about how I needed to somehow spice things up a little bit. It was getting a quite bland, which was quite suprising.

****Sasuke POV****

I could tell she was uncomfortable and anxious.I wasn't scared that she was getting bored. I remained calm, smirking in my head at the plans I had instore for us after we finished our meals.

****End of Chapter 12****

What you guys think? I know, cliffys suck. But I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. So be patient, like they say, good things come to people who wait ;) Please leave reviews and tell me what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all :) Chapter 13 is now up and ready to be read :) Once again I appreciate the reviews and I hope to see many more! They really do make my world go round :)

Chapter 13

****Sakura POV****

We had finished our dinner in silence. Yes, complete and utter silence. I wondered what he was thinking about. Did I do something wrong? Maybe it was because I wasn't talking. But what if he didn't want me to? Argh! This was so aggravating! But I didn't show this, I didn't want him to think I wasn't enjoying our date.

He had paid for the bill and escorted me out to his car, once again opening thecar door for me.

"Thanks." Oh, did I just say that? For a second I thought I had Laryngitis. He nodded and got into the drivers seat, taking off in the direction of my house. I sighed silently. Was it really over already? I didn't want it to end like this.

We made a left onto my street, seeing my home come into view I could feel my chest tighten. Wait? Did he just pass it? I blinked.

"Um, Sasuke, we kinda passed my house." He just continued to stare straight ahead, not even bother to give me a glance.

"Hn. I know." Something in his voice made my heart skip a beat. Where were we going? This wasn't even the way to my bestfriends house or his place. What did he have planned? I furrowed my brow, seeing him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

He pulled over and cut the engine, getting out and coming to open my door. I just stared at him quizically.

"Comeon." I followed his command and carefully stepped out onto the sidewalk. He took me down a pathway in the woods and despite myself, I began to feel a little nervous. I felt a squeeze on my hand and I looked up at him, he was smirking as usual. The look in his eyes was something completely different from the normal though. It was a mix of excitement and, reassurance? It was cute and I blushed, turning my gaze to the suddenly interesting forest floor.

He came to a halt, causing me to run into the side of his shoulder and squeaked. Yeah, you heard me, I freakin' squeaked! Squeaked! The blood running to my cheeks seemed unstopable and I covered my mouth with my free hand.

"Look up." Huh? What was this, some kind of 'see how much you can confuse Sakura Haruno' game? Cause he was seriously winn-Oh Em Gee!

The stars, they were...breathtaking! I couldn't stop myself from staring, my jaw seemed to want to do it's own thing and dropped. I was speechless, the view mesmorizing me.

"Sasuke...This is..." The words to describe simply undescribable.

"Hn. Be my girlfriend." My head did a complete one-eighty to be met with semi hope-filled onyx eyes. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. I was just itching to pinch myself and bring me back to reality, though to my disbelief, I was already there. There goes my voice again, why couldn't speak when I was around him?

All I could do was smile uncontrolably and nod. His smirk grew and he removed his hand from mine, snaking both of his arms around my waist and pulling me in, staring into my eyes, and lowering his head to mine. Kissing me passionately underneath the stars.

****The Next Day****

****At School****

****Sakura POV****

School had just started and I was already yawning. Unbelievable right? But I hadn't slept a wink last night, not a wink! My date with Sasuke, or should I say, my boyfriend. Eep! I know! I can't believe it either! It completely clouded my mind.

**Brrrn Brrrrn**

I picked up my cell and looked at the text.

_**Meet me in the bathroom. NOW! :)**_

Ino. She was probably excited to see how things had turned out. I smiled and picked up my belongings,looking at the time. I still had a good fifteen minutes or so before class actually started. I was going to give her a heart attack when she heard the news.

I pushed open the door and was pounced by a blurr of blonde, scratch that, two blurrs of blonde. Wait...two?

"Naruto you baka! What the hell are you doing in here!" I couldn't even believe that idiot was waiting in the girls bathroom for me. What if someone else came in here? Was he asking for a death wish?

"What Sakura-chan! I couldn't help it! I haven't heard from Teme all day!"

"It's only 7:20 in the morning. Knowing him he's probabaly swarmed by fan-girls just waiting to rip his clothes off." Oh. Hell. No. I narrowed my eyes at the statement and my besties stared at my curiously. Eventually, realization dawned upon the female sibling and she squealed. What was with everyone doing that lately? Like seriously?

"Sak...is the Sasuke Uchiha your...your...boyfriend? The bathroom door slammed open revealing the Firecrotch of Konoha High herself. I smirked, not waiting to take this opportunity to make her squirm.

"Yes. Sasuke Uchiha is now my boyfriend."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

****End of Chapter 13****

Awww they finally got together! Yay! Lol. Well hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tonight. If not I'll see you sometime next week. Till the next time :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I'm finally back! :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy and life has, for some reason, given me alot to think about and put me on hold from a computer...but now that I finally have one of my own I can update ALOT faster. I actually have some very good news! While not having a computer I have discovered this thing called a NOTEBOOK and put it to good use, writing out the remaining chapters of this story and starting a new one for when I'm finished updating this one :) I know, the amazing discoveries we make when we don't have the things we so despritely need lol. Well enough blabbing. I'm so glad to be back and if you're reading this I probably already have a few new chapters up :) I'm hoping each and everyone of you will REVIEW each chapter and sky rocket my reviews. This is the longest story I've written so far and I'm hoping to make it my best so far by getting to atleast 100 reviews. It would completely make my day :) Ok I think I've pretty much covered everything. Enjoy chapter 14 :)

***Chapter 14***

Well apparently the whole school already knows about Sasuke and I's relationship, suprise suprise. Some congratualed me for finally breaking the icecube that is Sasuke Uchiha. The rest...well...let's just say they weren't so pleased with the news.

I waited patiently by my locker, looking at my cell for the first time. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an impatient person, I know things come up and people get in the way, but I just couldn't wait to see him!

Finally there he was! OMG, watching him walk down that hallway looking all sexy and mysterious like usual was something straight out of a movie. A very very good movie.

We made eye contact and he smirked at me. I blushed as it sent small shivers down my spine. I walked to meet him halfway and he kissed me.

"Hey," his kisses still took my breath away.

"Hn. Hey," he took my hand and we walked out to the parking lot. Sasuke had driven me to school this morning so we got into his Mercadez.

I couldn't help but think of the random cheering and cries I had overheard on the way out. What the hell kinda club was meeting in the auditorium on a Monday anyways?

***With Karin***

***Karin POV***

"Ok ladies. I have called this emergency meeting to discuss the health of our dear Sasuke-kun." Gasps and worried looks filled the room which were quickly silenced by the pounding of the random gavel that was now in the red-heads hand, "I know this brings concern to all of you. It brings great concern to me as well, but we will work together to make sure that this issue is dealt with immediately," The girls of the somehow exsisting Sasuke-kun Uchiha FanClub nodded, "So as you may have heard, our Sasuke-kun has been 'dating' the school geek Sakura Haruno," a couple more gasps resounded as well as shrieks from the overly obsessed girls,"We need to take immediate action and rescue him from the monterous hands of that disease ridden whore before she turns him into a...a...dork," the crowd of crazy females was becoming roudy and furious with the news that their leader had just shared with them. The pounding of the poor beaten gavel continuing until there was complete silence once more.

"But how do we get them apart? Even if we somehow kept them apart during school hours they'll just get together afterwards to do...God knows what horrible things she does to our Sasuke-kun!" The random brunette held back the tears that were daring to fall from her eyes. Karin nodded her head in debate, everyone else remained silent aside from the sniffles of several of the others in the room. Many thoughts ran through their teeny tiny brains. The red-head smirked evilly.

"Ladies, relax, turn that frown upside down because I, your smart and sexy leader, have a plan!" Cheers from them all could be heard and Karins smirk widened.

***With Sasuke and Sakura***

***At Naruto and Ino's House***

***Sakura POV***

We all sat around the small coffee table in the Yamanaka and Uzumaki residence. I sipped my "non-alcoholic" drink and stared at the gameboard. It was Ino's turn and she rolled the die, ending up with a seven. She moved the appropriate amount of spaces and looked at the writing under where her purple game-piece had landed.

"Accept a dare from the person sitting to your right," she read aloud. Naruto grinned at her mischieviously, glancing at his sister with thoughtful eyes.

"Hm...I dare you to...wear your hair up for the rest of the game!" The daree blinked.

"WHAT! NO! I hate wearing my hair up!"

"Come-on Pig! You gotta do it, it's a dare." She pouted as I handed her a hair tie and she messily threw her hair into a bun.

"So anyways, did you guys hear about the new club that's opening up on Friday?"

"Yea! I heard it was gunna be crack-a-lackin!" I laughed as the word came out of my best friends mouth. It was just so funny the way he said it.

"Hn. crack-a-lackin Dobe, really?" his fiery blue eyes glared at my boyfriend and Ino and I just exchanged a glance at eachother, trying not to giggle.

"Well anywho, I think we should totally go! It sounds like mad fun!"

"Yea, why not. Right Sasuke-kun?" Onyx eyes landed on me and he nodded in defeat, knowing the the battle was already lost before it even started.

"Awesome! Then we'll all go! I'll call TenTen and Hinata after the game. I'm ready for some sweet, sweet revenge." When was Pig not ready for sweet revenge?

***End of Chapter 14***

What did you guys think? I wonder what's gunna happen at the club! Wait...no I don't...Why you ask? Cause I already wrote the chapter! Hehe :) Leave some reviews will you loves? I would really appreciate it and I would be super excited if I got to reach my goal! Well that's all for now! See you next time! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello :) It's still the same day :) Hehe I told ya I was gunna update a couple chapters today to make up for my absence :) Enjoy chapter 15 :) Please have your kind souls leave a review! :D Remember 100!

***Chapter 15***

***Sakura POV***

Friday came faster than I had expected. We were all at Ino's house, and by all I mean myself, Ino of course, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and obviously our favorite loudmouth Naruto. The girls in the blonde females room and the boys in the blonde males room. We had gone shopping yesterday, as we girls always do before a major event.

"Ok. I think we're pretty much ready," sparkling blue eyes looked into mine, then suddenly had a hint of inspiration,"Oh! Wait! One last thing!" She ran over to her jewwlry chest and pulled out a pair of giant, gold hoop earrings. Tossing them at me I caught them quickly and put them in, not feeling like arguing with the stubborn Pig,"Ok ladies, say cheese!" All of us squished together and took a, fantastic if you ask me, mirror pic for our Facebooks.

"A-are you sure I l-look ok?" the shy raven-head asked us.

"Of course! You look hot!" the brunette of the group replied.

Hinata was wearing a silver mini-dress that was semi-low-cut and came down to her lower thigh. Her hair was pin-straight and half held up by a clip. Small diamond earrings accompanied the outfit along with a pair of silver high heels and her make-up consisted of some black eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, black mascara, and some mocha-colored lip-gloss.

TenTen was wearing a red mini-dress that scooped around right above her chest and came down to her mid-thigh. She also wore a pair of diamond ruby earrings, red stilettos, and her make-up was almost the same as Hinata's except she had red eyeshadow and bright red lip-gloss.

Ino was wearing a black, jean mini-skirt that ended mid-thigh, a sleeveless sparkling purple top that showed some cleavage, a small pair of silver hoops, and silver stilettos. Her make-up was thin black eyeliner, light purple eyeshadow, alot of black mascara, which brought out her eyes perfectly, and a coral colored lip-gloss.

Finally I was wearing a tight, dark blue, jean mini-skirt that came down to mid-thigh, a hot-pink halter-top that showed definite cleavage, though I tried to cover it up as best as I could, with gold sparkles and came down about an inch or three above my bellybutton, which had a cherry blossom charm in it. My hair was down and pin-straight, with a mini-poof in the front, the large hoop earring Ino had given to me before, and a pair of gold stilettos. My make-up was similar to my blonde best friends except I had gold eyeshadow, black mascara with golden sparkles, and light pink lip-gloss.

After our final touch-ups we waited till the boys, who were across the hall in Naruto's room getting ready, were finished. Who woulda thought boys would ever take longer than Pig to get ready to go out to a club!

**Knock Knock**

Geez, it was about time. TenTen skipped over to the door and opened it for the guys.

"Oh yeah! Party yeah!" the obnoxious blonde yelled walking into the room, followed by Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru,"Whew Whew! You girls look smokin'!" He looked towards the female raven-head,"Might I point out that you, miss Hyuuga, look exceptionally hot." He winked causing the sky girl to blush.

"What was that Uzumaki?" Instantly the boy paled, turning to face the other Hyuuga, scratching the back of his head nervously as he took the full brunt of the protective cousin's stare.

"Hehe...I mean...You look...Pretty?"

"Hn."The blue eyed boy sighed in relief. He was safe for now.

"Well anyways, what do you say we get this party started." Ino had the sly smirk on her face again, which only could mean one thing.

Just as I thought. She walked over to her closet, dug around for a couple minutes, and pulled out a giant bottle of Grey Goose with a triumphant smile.

"Alright! Let's do this!" her brother shouted, pumping his fist in the air and running towards the now open bottle. He reached for it and she pouted, holding it away from him and slapping his hand back. The poor kid looked heart-broken, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sibling.

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first you baka!" She downed some of the bottle and handed it to TenTen who did the same before handing it to me.

The taste was sour in my mouth at first, but soon it became water-like as we continued to pass the liqour around our little circle. It landed in the lap of the raven-haired Hyuuga. She gave the bottle a fasinated(A/N:I know I spelt that wrong lol)look, like it was a completely foreign object. I smirked...wow...I'm spending way too much time with my boyfriend.

"Hinata! Take a sip! It won't kill ya! Plus if you like it we'll just get taxis to the club!" The Yamanaka was reading my mind and the girl across from me just stared at us, then back down at the bottle. We all moved in closer, eyes wide like saucers. She slowly lifted it towards her lips and took a small swig.

"Woohoo! Alright Hinata-chan! Now this is a party!" the blue-eyed boy scooted closer to her and put his muscly arm around her shoulders, only to be fiercly glared at once again by Neji. We all laughed at the look of utter disgust mixed with a pleased look on the newbies face and I scooted closer to Sasuke-kun, looking up at him and pecking him on the lips.

"Ok. We'll save the rest of this for another time. Right now it's time to really get this party going!"

***End of Chapter 15***

Well...I hope you kind souls are preparing yourselves for whats next! Preferably by reviewing! hehe! If you review you will be helping to save this stories life...for without further reviews...this story may be in danger of dying :'( Then all of my hard work will have been for nothing and then I would die :'( And I don't wanna do that just yet! I know that you will all make the right decision! :D LOL-Lot's of Love3


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Earthlings! Um...yea...hehe...well you see...the last chapter was definately not as long as I thought it was gunna be...but it's not my fault! I swear! It was that evil notebooks fault! He made the chapter look like it was really really long and it tricked me but when I typed it it was actually only eight words longer than the other one and wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm SORRRYYYY! I hope you guys will still review more though and make me super super happy! I know this chapter for a fact will give you all quite a shock...by the end your faces will either be . this...or ...or(if you really for some odd reason were not shocked) -.-this. Lol. Actually how about we do it this way. After you finish this chapter, leave a review with one of these three faces(1. . 2. O.o 3. -.-) which ever represents yours the most. Then before putting up the next chapter I will tally which face was on most of your faces! Either it'll make me really happy or really sad. But either way it sounds like fun right! So don't forget to review and enjoy chapter 16 :D

***Chapter 16***

***Sakura POV***

We finally arrived at the club after waiting for about another fifteen minutes for the cabs to pick us up at my bestie's house. Giving the counter person our entry fee and getting our glow in the dark stamps. Walking in we heard the deafening music and I had to blink my eyes to adjust to the bright, flashing lights all around us.

Sasuke took my hand and suprised me as he led me onto the dancefloor. Squeezing our way to the middle he stood behind me, putting his hand on my waist and pulling me closer to him, earning a very embarrasing squeek from me. Hehe what can I say? I'm ticklish! We started grinding to the beat of the popular techno music and I looked around the crowded area to see if I could spot anyone of the gang. To my left Ino had somehow managed to drag the lazy genius onto the dancefloor and they were now swaying their hips together to the beat. To my right I saw Neji and my double-bunned friend doing the same.

"Yeewhoo!" At the sound of the yell I glanced up to the stage and saw Naruto in the middle of a dance battle. By the looks of the small crowd, he was winning. Hinata was by his side and when he was done he grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the main floor to join everyone else.

I tilted my head up and Sasuke-kun smirked back at me, making my heart plunge into my stomach. It's insane how I still get butterflies everytime he does that. He swooped his head down and kissed me. I turned in his arms and snaked my own around his neck.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!"

"SASUKE-CHANNNNNNN!"

"SASUKE-BABEEEE!"

Oh no. Don't even tell me! Suddenly we were swarmed by about a thousand screeching bansee fangirls. I felt him tighten his embrace around my waist but that soon changed as I felt him being yanked away into the grenade filled jungle. I tried to push my way through the sea of crazy animals but only to be pushed out and knocked on my ass. Oh...saying I was pissed would most definately be an understatement. I picked myself up from the cold, dirty ground and circled around like a shark seeking out it's pray. Finally seeing that there was no way in I stalked off to find the one girl in this entire club who could have been responsible for this.

***Sasuke POV***

One minute I'm having a heated make-out session with my girlfriend, the next I'm being dragged into the freakin' Bronx Zoo, and now , I'm in a private room not knowing how I got here and trying to escape from the firecrotch rhino of the pack.

"Karin, what the hell are you doing?" She started to advance on me, but I side-stepped her, causing her run into the wall and fall onto the luxury couch.

"Aw, Sasuke-kunnnn! Why are you running away from me! I just wanna play!" She pouted her lips and brought her right index finger to them. Was this supposed to be seductive? Because it was anything but. I sighed. This...thing...never gives up does it?

"Karin. I have a girlfriend. And even if I wasn't dating Sakura, I wouldn't even touch you with a homeless man's penis." Once again her lips twisted into that oh-so creepy pout and she looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you love me? What do you see in that bookworm anyway? Why want that ugly, big-foreheaded, piece of trash when you could have anything your little heart desires with me?" I looked away as she slowly strode my way. I was able to slid against the wall towards the door. I made a subtle attempt to twist the knob, preparing to make a run for it and find Sakura as soon as it opened.

Shit! It's locked! I felt a little pit of panic begin to rise in my chest. She was getting closer and I felt a bead of sweat make it's way down my face at snail pace. I was cornered like a fresh piece of meat in the middle of a hungry pack of wild dogs.

"Mmmm...Saaassssuukkkeeee-kkuunnnnnn." ...SHIT.

***Sakura POV***

I swear when I find that stupid little firecrotch low-life bitch I'm going to tie cement blocks to her ankles and throw her into a lake of piranas.

Pushing through the crowd frantically I searched for her fire-engine red hair. I was getting angrier by the second and trust me, no-one wants to be in Sakura Haruno's tunnel vision when she's pissed.

After breaking through the last stretch I tripped into a back room.

OMG...

There was some very...how do I put this...XXX rated things going on in this room involving two woman and one creeper looking forty year old man with a mix of black and gray hair and a very chubby, stubly face. It was very very disturbing. In so so many unexplainable ways.

The three hearing my fall stopped in the middle of their...fun?...and glanced down from their akward position on the couch. The man gave me a dark smile and I felt myself freeze.

"Well hello there. I wasn't expecting to get this must attention when I dropped in but hey, the more the merrier. Why don't you get your sweet cottoncandy lookin' self over here and give your daddy some sugar," I felt nausous...and so very uncomfortable. I was panicing and not thinking clearly I shouted the first thing that came to my mind.

"It's not cottoncandy! It's bubblegum! PERVERT!" Finding the strength to pick myself up off the floor I bolted. Never again wanting to see what my innocent virgin eyes had been tainted with.

As I was able to calm down and concentrate my curiousity got the best of me and I decided to explore further into the hall. There was a door at the very end that was closed. It was the only one that was closed which could mean a whole variety of possibilities.

One: The same thing could be going on in that room that was going on in the room she had tripped in.

Two:Other things horribly worse could be going on in there...EW.

Or three:Karin could very possibly have her gorgeous, onyx eyed boyfriend tied up in there and was torturing him with some kind of freakish, disgusting, dirty dance that she would consider sexy.

I raced to the end of the hallway, gripping onto the handle, but stopping myself from turning the knob and barging in. Maybe I should try and listen first before I go breaking down the door and disturbing some other couple or two from doing their business.

"Mmm...Sasssukkkeee-kkuuunnnn." Are. You. Fucking. Kiding. Me.

I twisted the knob and cursed. It was locked too! Oh now that dumb, four-eyed, red-headed, slutty, firecrotch, skan-Woah...ok...I really don't have time to run through this list of names that was popping into my head at the very thought of the girl who had kidnapped my man and was holding him hostage!

Listening and hearing nothing but silence I was enraged and with one, swift, powerful kick I busted down the door with a loud **BANG**!

***Sasuke POV***

I stuck my arms out in front of me to keep my distance from the beast, but I guess that has a different meaning to her. Apparently, this action did not mean to stay away, this action meant to stick your tits on my hands and practically grope yourself.

My face scrunched up in disgust, and that's when she smirked, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me across the room, throwing me on the couch, and planting her nasty, slobbery, air-sucking, life-threatening sucker on my lips. She put her knees on my elbows, straddling me and crushing the life outta me under her weight. The pyschopathic cave-woman continued to drool all over my face and I closed my mouth as tight as I could, making sure she couldn't jam her scaly, frightening, lizard tongue down my throat.

**BANG!**

"OH. MY. GOD."

***End of Chapter 16***

Ok. Now who's shocked? Comeon? Leave those reviews with the faces and lemme know how you felt...personally writting this I was reminded of someone as I was describing Karin...and now I am completely and utterly afraid to run into that person again for fear of being attacked like a piece of meat cornered by a hungry pack of wild dogs...Even though I don't stray to that side of the road if ya know what I mean...I'm pretty sure this person would...*Shudders*...Anyway...ummm...the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow and please please please(I'm actually on my hands and knees as I type this) leave some reviews so I can finally reach my goal! :) Hehe! Till then...Byeeeeee :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again all! Sorry I didn't have this chapter up yesterday but I had alot of stuff to take care of and well by the time I actually sat down I was completely exhausted. But here it is! Lol. I should have 18 up today also, but I'm not making any promises. It might not be up till Sunday cause I might not be able to update tomorrow...it depends on the situation. But until then here's chapter 17! Oh and I just wanna say thank you sooo much to all the reviewers! I really appriciate that you guys took the time to leave me some reviews and I hope to see more for this next chapter :) Enjoyyy :D

***Chapter 17***

***Sasuke POV***

"OH. MY. GOD." That voice.

I threw the redheaded skank off of me and was met by two teary, jade eyes.

"S-Sakur-" But before I could even finish saying her name she was running down the hall. I just stood there, frozen, as I watched the only girl I ever truely loved run from from, tears pouring down her face. I heard laughter from behind me and narrowed my eyes, spinning around to face the direction it was coming from.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now what do you say we get back to where we were?" She voiced something that sounded like it was supposed to be a purr and I narrowed my eyes further.

"You are so fucked up in the head!" I couldn't control my emotions any longer. I was fuming with hatred and disgust,"Do you even realize what you just did!" She laughed again and I started shaking, my hands involuntarily balling into fists at my side.

"Of course Sasuke-dear. 'Cause now we can finally be together! Like the way it should have been! Don't you get it Sasuke-kun? I love you!" She tried to wrap her snake-like arms around me, but I shoved her back onto the couch,"Oh Sasuke-kun! I had no idea you liked it rough." I glared and moved toward the door and she returned my look with a confused one.

"If you really loved me, you'd jump off a bridge and kill yourself you dumb bitch." I walked out of the room, not paying any attention to her maniacle laughter as I left. I had to find Sakura and explain.

***Sakura POV***

All I could do was run. The picture of the firecrotch all over him still fresh in my mind. The tears falling from my face blocked my vision and I could feel myself bump into someone.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan! He- Sakura-chan?" I looked up at Naruto's curious blue eyes and just shook my head, trying to run away before anyone could see me like this, but he grabbed my arm, whipping me around, and holding my face up by my chin,"Sakura. What happened?" I just shook my head again and Naruto wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way. I burst into tears again, not believing that this could even be happening right now. Why? Why her? Why would he do this to me? I thought he really loved me.

I felt the blonde move his one arm.

"Ino. Tell the others Sakura and I are leaving. I don't know, but it's probably not good. Meet us back at the house in a half hour. Yea. Bye. Comeon Sakura we're leaving. Wait, where's Teme?" Oh man! Why'd he have to mention his name? The tears came pouring out of me like a waterfall and I found myself trapped in another crying fit. I could feel him tense, which meant he was putting two and two together. He led me out to a cab and helped me in, not letting go of me the whole time. He told the driver his address and the cap started moving. I felt him put both his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him again. I looked into his eyes and saw something I hadn't seen in a long time. They were hard and angry.

"Sakura. What. Happened?" I took a deep, shakey breath, trying to pull myself together. Then I told him everything. It took the whole ride home. By the time I was done, my bestfriend was shaking. I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to react, but I was positive it wasn't going to be good. I felt like I was going to cry again. I was holding it back pretty well, that is, until the rest of my friends walked in to find a tear stricken pink-haired girl and a pissed off, pacing blonde.

"Oh Sak! What happened to you!" Ino and the girls ran to my side and I looked down, feeling the tears well up in my eyes again.

"That fucking Teme happened, that's what!" Oh no. This was definately not going to be good.

***10 Minutes Later***

Naruto had told the story to everyone, and now I was in a room filled with very pissed off people.

"Are you serious! That bastard!" Ino and her brother had the same reaction to things. Both of them angry in the same room was a very dangerous thing.

"I oughtta chop his teeny little dick off and shove i-"

"H-hold on. M-maybe it was a m-mis-understanding. If Karin w-was involved, s-she probably threatened h-him or something." We all thought about it.

"No. Teme wouldn't give a shit. She could threathen to cut his hair and he would still walk away. He's stubborn, he won't do anything he doesn't want to do." I could feel all their eyes on me, waiting to see if I would break down again. But I couldn't feel anything anymore. I felt like an empty jewelry box. Hollow and lifeless without something inside. I was stuck in this dark hole with no signs of a light that would lead the way out.

Suddenly the door slammed open and my head popped up to meet pleading, onyx eyes. Sasuke was standing there, huffing and puffing. Had he run all the way here from the club?

"...Teme..."

"Hold on Dobe, I need to talk to Saku-"

"No," he interupted,"We need to talk...now."

***End of Chapter 17***

Ok well what did you think? I wonder what they're gunna talk about! Don't you? Well you'll just have to stay tuned. I know I said I would have chapter 18 up today. But alot of things just came up and I have to do chores and stuff and help out my ma so I probably won't update again till tomorrow. Geez, all this time writting and typing has really paid off! I can't believe this story is almost done! It's almost unrealistic! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Please leave some reviews before you get to reading a different story! I always appreciate it! I hope I get to my goal before the stories over! Till next time :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay...I've been really sick the last few days :( But I'm all better now and ready to type the next chapter! Oh! By the way...THANK YOU GUYS ALL SOO MUCH! I finally got to my 100 reviews! It made me so so happy to see that I had reached my goal and it was all thanks to you guys! So keep it up besties ;) Lol. Anyways there's only one more chapter after this and thus is the end of Geek to Chic! But never fear! I, Kartoonkitty124, have already began writing a new story and a oneshot that will be posted very very soon :) Well...I'm going to stop blabbing now and get to the story! Enjoy :D

***Chapter 18***

***Naruto POV***

"No. We need to talk...now."

I walked over to Teme and dragged him outside. Rage was filling me more and more by the second. We walked down the street to the park, out of view of my house. The second we were there, I let loose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke! Karin? Karin!" He just stood there, staring at me. My anger was beyond boiling and I did the first thing that came to my mind.

**WHAM!**

The force of my punch sent him flying to the ground. He layed there as I climbed on top and grabbed him by the collar.

"Do you have any idea what you've done! You broke her heart! She was so happy and now she's an empty shell like you! You killed her! She would have done anything for you! Why did you have to go and fuck it up? You-"

"Dobe." I looked at him and my eyes widened. I dropped him and stepped back as he lay there, tears falling down his face, "I didn't go it to hurt her. I didn't even want to. I was trapped. I let my guard down and she jumped me." He looked down, the tears making small spots on the concrete,"I didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing I wanted to do! I fucking love her Naruto! I don't want anyone else in the entire world! So please...help me get her back." I sat there, staring, eyes wide, frozen in shock. I've never seen this side of Teme before and I knew then and there that he truely did love my pink-haired bestfriend. I stuck out my hand to help him up and he just looked up at me.

"Well...you're certainly not going to get her back just sitting there crying, pussy." He smirked, taking my hand and we walked, devising a plan to get them back together.

***Next Day***

***Ino POV***

I woke up early the next morning. TenTen and Hinata had left later last night to sleep over the Hyuuga's house. I personally think it was because she likes Neji. They would make such a cute couple! Eeep!

Naruto had come home after I had put Sak to sleep and told me everything. That firecrotch bitch is so lucky she has two days to go into hiding, 'cause if I find her she is gunna be in a world full of pain!

The plan was supposed to be put into action tonight. Sak isn't awake yet, and I'm happy. She needed to sleep. She was up crying half the night, and seeing her so depressed was killing me! I took out a frying pan and some eggs and began making breakfast.

"Mmmm...I smell something delicious!" My brother's up. He walked to the fridge and poured himself some orange juice,"So...how is she?" The joking tone was replaced by seriousness, but before I could answer, said girl walked into the room. She looked like a mess, her eyes were blood-red and puffy, void of any emotion. Her hair was up in an extremely messy bun, and she was wearing a giant sweatshirt and huge sweatpants that belonged to Naruto. Did I mention it was almost summer?

Sak sat down at the table, her elbows propping up her head, and stared off into space. I set a plate of eggs infront of her, but she simply pushed them to the side for my brother. My once blissful mood plumeted. Out of the many months that I've come to know Sak I had never seen her like this before. It made my heart sink. She wouldn't eat last night and this morning was no different.

I looked at my twin for some help, I mean, they've been friends since they were young, but he could do nothing but stare down at his food. Flashes on anger showed on his face every once in a while. He must've been thinking of how someone could be so cruel as to purposely hurt her this way, and it was breaking his heart to see his bestfriend like this. It pissed me off to no end.

After making my own plate I sat across from her and ate in silence. The rest of the day was pretty much the same, she tried to leave a couple times, but we convinced her to stay, 'cause if she left the plan would be screwed!

So we sat all day on the couch. My brother and I played Wii while Sak just watched. We tried to get her to participate, but she wouldn't.

Finally the night came. It was around seven-ish and we were all watching a comedy movie, just waiting for the time to arrive.

**Brnnnn, Brnnnnnnn-**

Oh! There was the call! I couldn't help but smile as Naruto took the phone to the other room. I really hoped this was going to work out. They were perfect together, and I had a feeling that without eachother, they were empty inside,well, in Sasuke's case, emptier.

"Hey guys, Hinata wants me to meet her at the park. Wanna go?"

"Of course we do! Right Sak?" She looked up at me with that blank stare.

"Um. I think I'm just gunna stay here an-"

"No! Sakura-chan! Come-on! You need to get out! Please come!" He put on the famous puppy-dog eyes and I heard her sigh in defeat.

"Fine."

"Yeah!" My twin and I cheered simutaneously. The plan was officially put into action.

"Alright ladies, to the park!"

***End of Chapter 18***

Well? What did you think? Thank you guys once again for the incredible reviews! They mean so much and I hope to see more before the end of the story! :D Until next time! Byeeee ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sakura POV

We walked to the park in complete silence, which seemed quite akward to me, considering neither of the blonde's rarely were ever quiet.

It was already dark by now and the path they were leading me down was hard to see. I tripped a couple times and hit my head on a branch.

"Ok. Where's Hinata? This is getting annoying and I wanna go home." I was tired, exhausted, and depressed. My heart was still being ripped into pieces and I just wanted to lay down and emotionally die peacefully. What was the point of going out anyways? Everything that was my life was ripped away by that firecrotch. Just thinking about it was making me sink deeper into the dark hole I was in, and right about now I just wanted to stay there. He was just a playboy. He has been for a long time. Why did I expect anything different? What made me think that I could change that? I bit the bottom of my lip, trying to hold back the feelings I've been suffering through the past two days.

No. I can't cry anymore. Like the saying goes. Once a playboy, always a playboy. And nothing I dois going to change that.

"We're almost there!" I could see the path coming to an end and some light up ahead. Was the rest of the gang having a bonfire or something? Who knows, they were always coming up with something to do.

Naruto and Ino ran ahead, pushing through the heavy branches, letting them snap back. Holy shit! That was close!

"You guys could have held the damn branches-!" I stepped into a clearing and looked around, mouth falling agape at the scene before me.

This was the clearing he had asked me to be his girlfriend after our first date. But it was much different. Candles surrounded the clearing, lightly flickering in the slight breeze. Some gorgeous oriental lanterns were hanging from some of the trees and faint music could be heard. Wait...where was everyone?

"Naruto? Ino? Where are you guys?" I walked to the center and looked up at the stars reminisingly,"Wow."

"Remember," that voice. I whipped my head to the left and saw him standing a few feet away from me. I stepped back and looked at him, my eyes turning cold again.

"What are you doing here?" he stepped closer and I took a step backwards.

"Sakura, just let me explain-"

"What is there to explain Sasuke? You kissed Karin, of all people, and broke my heart! What else could there by Uchiha!" Oh that's right, last name, I soooo went there.

I looked away closing my eyes and folding my arms across my chest. I felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders firmly and looked into his onyx eyes, being captured by them all over again.

"Sakura. Do you honestly think I would do anything with Karin willingly?" I just continued to gaze into his eyes as he spoke again,"She caught me off-gaurd and jumped me. Believe me that was the last thing I wanted to do. I tried to get away but she trapped my arms under her." I couldn't help but smile at that and he smirked, giving me butterflies." I never wanted to hurt you Sakura, despite what people say, you've changed me. You've made me realize what love is. Sakura Haruno, I love you. I don't care about any other girl in the world. I want to be with you." Tears welled up in my eyes, but they were different. They weren't the sad, heart-broken ones that have been rolling down my cheeks, they were happy, bliss-filled tears. And for once I was joyed to be crying.

I felt his warm hands cup my face, his thumbs wiping the tears away. I re-opened my eyes, seeing the emotion in his own pair. My heart did summersaults and I felt myself slipping further and further in love with this boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I...I love you too." The hands cupping my face pulled me closer and I felt his lips crash down upon my own. We stayed like this for a while, just holding eachother, like if we were to let go the other would disappear.

"Alright! the gangs back together again!" We let go of eachothertolook at our blonde bestfriends. They stood there, smiling like a couple of hobos that just won the lottery. Out of the bushes came our other five friends.

"So...I say this calls for a bangin' ass party!" Ino whipped out a couple bottles from her purse and passed one to me. Naruto grabbed some tree branches, throwing them intoa pile and pulled out a lighter. We all started drinking and laughing, having the best time of our lives. I looked up at my boyfriend and he gazed into my eyes, taking my hand.

Looking at all the people around me and the boy beside me, I can't help but think how funny it is that one simple decision can have your whole life doing a 360. And as long as these people love me and support me, I will not regret this decision. It's taught me that you can't be afraid to come out of your shell and live your life. Yes, you will get you heart broken and you will meet people who will fuck you over, but that's apart of life, and baby, I love my life.

-End of Chapter 19-

-End of Geek to Chic-

A/N:Hope you all enjoyed :) Reviewww XD


End file.
